Unexpected Changes
by princessjolie
Summary: Harry had an accident during one of his detentions with Severus Snape that would forever change who he was and his life, and this accident may also give him what he needs to break away from one Albus Dumbledore! Warnings inside!
1. Summary, Warning, Character Line UP

**Summary**

Harry had an accident during one of his detentions with Severus Snape that would forever change who he was and his life.

This accident may also give him what he needs to break away from one Albus Dumbledore!

**Warning**

This story will contain some splash but the majority of the story is about a hetero-relationship between Harry and Draco and many other characters.

There will also be some explicit content in this story that will not be present on this site but on my Yahoo!Group when those moments happen I will inform you.

There will also be some m-preg in this story for my slash characters so if that bothers you do not read this story!

**Character Line Up**

Harry- Draco

Hermione- Blaise

Ron- N/A

Remus- Severus

Luna- Neville

Ginny- Theo Nott


	2. Prologue

**HEY READERS! Well as we all know I do not own Harry Potter, *sigh*. But can't dwell on that. So I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think in your reviews. And warning this is the only time the perspective will shift between first and third person. The rest of the story will be in third person and may have several different points of view, haven't really decided yet. But I hope you enjoy and please review. Till next time!**

**Prologue**

My life had never been easy, I had grown up in a home that I had absolutely loathe and hated with people that loathed and hated me just as much. They did unspeakable things to me that no child should ever have to go through and I seriously wish that no child had ever or would ever go through the abuse that my so called family had put me through. At the age of five my uncle had begun to put his perverted mind to use by molesting and eventually raping me when I was thirteen. It had been truly painful throughout the whole thing. But if I had to admit it wasn't the pain of being taken that had hurt the worse because I had received worse beaten from him and my cousin Dudley. It was the fact that he took the one thing that was truly mine to give to the person of my choosing, and it was something I would never get back.

What made matters even worse was that he started to share his twisted pleasures with Dudley. I can even begin to tell you the nights of pure self-hatred and the hatred of those that called them selves my family, that I went through. There where many nights where I just wanted to end it all, just take a knife sharp enough and just tear deep into my wrist but something always kept me from doing so. To this day I can not tell you what that something was. But eventually I was grateful to it whatever and who ever it may be.

During the nights that my sick and extremely uncle and cousin would abuse and torture me they made sure that my aunt Petunia would be indisposed mostly because they slipped sleeping pills into her drinks. I doubt that she would really care for the fact that I was being abused by her husband but to find that Vernon had brought her Dudders into it might cause the woman to have a stroke, not from the fact that it was Harry being tortured and raped but from the fact that Vernon was allowing Dudley to participate in his twisted sickness.

Those where the days that I thought where the worse in my life. But eventually I learned to cope with them and by the time I turned fifteen they had stopped, Vernon had grew steadily more worried with some of my "Freakish" friends finding out. And I wasn't about to complain about them stopping raping me, I would take their beatings any day it was less degrading and humiliating.

Than life steadily got worse, in my fifth year my godfather had died. I practically blamed myself for the whole thing. Every way I looked at it I always seemed to come back to my carelessness and inattention that caused the death of the one person I had left that I thought at as a parental figure. The lose of Sirius was so intense I thought my heart would just stop dead from the pure agony of it all. But it didn't and eventually like all the other times I learned to cope with it and move on. But at times I could still feel the agony of those old wounds and I doubted they would ever go away and quite frankly I didn't want the to go away they reminded me of who I am, what I have been through, what I had lost but most importantly they reminded me that if I could make it through it all than I would be a better person, a little battered and worn, broken and distant, but in the end I will come out better. I would learn from the disgusting and vile deeds done upon me and use them to help end that kind of cruelty against other children that are in the care of monsters and for those who had lost loved ones just as myself because of a mad mans war. That is why eventually those days no longer were the worse in my life, but another all together.

I thought things couldn't get any worse in my life than the night in the middle of my 6th year when I was severing detention with my potion professor Severus Snape. That night had been so life changing and so profound that life as I knew it would never ever be the same.

**::Beginning of Flashback::**

"_Well Potter it seems as though you have completely ruined the potion for the third time tonight. But I am curious as to what you have made so why don't we test it."_

"_Are you mad, you want me to drink some potion that even you have no clue as to what it is? For all we know it could kill me!" Harry snapped_

_Snape just rolled his eyes, "Did I say that I will be testing it on you?"_

"_No-"_

"_Exactly, I didn't. So put some of it in a vial and clean the rest of it up. And since you are still unable to make the potion correctly you will return tomorrow night two hours after dinner to try it one more time." As Harry completed the task given to him he mumbled his curse to and of Snape under his breath. _

_Over the past year and a half Harry had come to know Severus and for his pseudo-godfather Remus Lupin, he had even tried to get along with the man. The two of them had secretly been in a relationship since Harry's fourth year till one night he stumbled upon the two in an intimate position during his stay at Grimmauld Place. What he saw would forever be burned into his mind, and not in a good way. No one should ever walk in on their father figure being pounded in the ass by Severus Snape, than to hear him begging for more. It was enough to make Harry want to tear his eyeballs out and Oblivirate himself. What made it even worse was to notice the very defined baby bump that Severus seemed to caressing as her mercilessly took Remus. They didn't even try to stop before the both of them reached their climax and truthfully Harry didn't think they could with the way they were going._

_When they had finally stop going at it and dressed they settled a very shocked Harry on to the couch. After they got him to snap out of it he practically blew up on Remus for a half hour he ranted and screamed before his mind was clear enough for them to tell him everything. They started from the beginning all the way till they found out Remus was pregnant. He was five months along at the time now he has had little Benjamin Johnathon "Benji" Lupin who is 14 months old with no traces of Remus' disease of Lycanthrophy. _

_Harry adored his Godson and practically spoiled him every time he saw him. So for little Benji and Remus he learned to accept Severus Snape and learned that he wasn't as much of a git and bastard he had always thought him to be even though at moments like these Severus challenged those so grudgingly given sentiments._

_The horror of the situation didn't stick until Harry had begun to move his cauldron towards the back of the class where the sinks and cleaning supplies were kept. He cursed his luck as his feet gave out from under him from some unknown potion that was on the floor causing him to slip. As he feel to the floor the cauldron flew from his hands and its contents seemed to follow the same example only instead of landing with a thud on to the floor like the cauldron it seemed to decide to cover his whole entire body._

_As soon as the potion made contact with his skin his whole body felt as though it had caught fire. His screams were so bloodcurdling that they had brought Severus from his musing in his office. The sight of the screaming Gryffindor had caused him to draw in a sharp gasp before he rushed to the boys aid._

"_**MAKE IT STOP!"** Harry screamed at the potion master as pure agony ripped repeatedly through every inch of his already over scorched body._

_Severus went through every spell he could think of to try and get the potion off the Gryffindor and to ease his pain but none seemed to work and Potter's screams only seemed to get worse with every try. Eventually he was only left with one option._

"_I'm going to put you to sleep Potter." and before Harry could even think of debating the method that the Potion master had chosen he was enveloped in much needed and wanted darkness. The darkness kept most of the pain away but it left enough for him to be very aware of the fact that if he was left awake he would be experiencing pure agony._

**::End of Flashback::**

I woke up in the infirmary two days later with my body feeling the pain of the whole ordeal that I had gone through. The pain wasn't nearly as bad but it was definitely still there just slightly numbed. But it wasn't even the fact that my whole body still ached from the accident with that vile potion. It was the fact that my life had been changed so completely and quickly that scared me. It was so life changing that I don't believe I could ever be called Harry Potter again. And as soon as that thought crossed my mine I knew that, that was the one thing I had been waiting on for my whole entire life. A chance to finally start new and begin to make the world a better place and still live in peace.

**::Beginning of Flashback::**

"_Pomprey what the hell has happened to me?" Harry said panicking not even noticed that his voice had changed._

"_I don't know Potter, for the past two days Severus and I have been trying to fix this but. But the effects seem to be permanent." Poppy said "I think it is time we call in Albus maybe he knows how to fix this."_

"_NO! I don't want him to know of this." Harry said as he grabbed her by the wrist his eyes were practically begging her not call in Albus._

"_Potter you are being absurd the Headmaster has to know of this so he can make all the appropriate changes to your living arrangements here at the school."_

"_Please Poppy don't call him in. please I am begging you here. We can keep this between you, me, and Severus. I do not want the Headmaster catching wind of this."_

"_And why not Harry?"_

"_I don't trust Albus Dumbledore anymore. And this may be my way out from under the man. Please Poppy."_

"_Why don't you trust him Harry?" Poppy asked perplexed._

"_Think about it Poppy. How many times have you gone to him yourself to explain to him the gravity of my situation with the Dursleys. The man didn't care nor did he try to put an end to it. You even gave him all the evidence he needed of my abuse so he could pull me out of that house and he hasn't even lifted a finger to change it. Something is not right about that Poppy. So please help me hide this from him and everyone else until I am ready for them to know."_

**::End of Flashback::**

I would be forever thankful for Poppy Pomprey. She did help me keep my secret from Albus and everyone else with the help of many different and very powerful glamour charms that kept everything about my new identity hidden. What I had become could only be discovered if I wanted you to see it. You could touch me and look at me all you wanted but you would never guess the truth. Though sometimes the charms even fooled myself I still had to spend several hours a day coming to term with the fact that I am no longer who I once was, and everyday it gets easier.


	3. Chapter One: Relaspe

Chapter One

"Mr Potter do you think you can focus on the task that I have assigned for you?" Snape sneered at him as Harry just stared into space. He felt numb this was one of those rare moments his past crept up on him and consumed him. "Harry?" Severus voice had now taken a concerned tone.

Harry just felt claustrophobic on every side of him Severus had him surrounded by boys. Everyone of them were bigger than him naturally and built enough to over power him if they found it in themselves to do so. Being surrounded like this reminded him of the time his uncle Vernon took him to one of his 'friends' parties were they each had their way with him.

"Harry?" Snape asked again a little firmer but still gently.. when he received no response he turned his attention to the class. "All of you out of your seats and wait outside of the classroom." He snapped at them "Draco I need you to go to my office and grab a Calming Draught. Now!" he bellowed when he noticed none of the students seemed to want to move. They all but jumped from their seats when he snapped at them to leave the classroom. Hermione seemed a little reluctant to leave Harry but the look in Snape's eye left no room for her to argue with him.

"What's the matter with him Sev?" Draco asked when he reappeared with the Calming Draught.

"No matters I can disclose Draco. Go wait with the others. I will let you know when you all can come back in." Severus said as he pulled Harry into his arms and laid in him on one of the counter tops he had cleared off.

"Will he be alright?"

"Talk to me later Draco I have to take care of Harry. I want you to wait outside with the others." Severus told him. His eyes never left Harry as he pulled Harry back into his arms so he could pour the Draught into his mouth.

As Draco was leaving the classroom he glanced back at his Uncle. He had never seen him so gentle with anyone as he was with Harry. After giving the Gryffindor the Draught Harry broke down in tears. The last things Draco saw before the door closed was Severus pulling the weeping Harry into his arms.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Shh..It's okay Harry." Severus told him as he brushed the hair out of Harry's face as he gently rocked him.

"I'm sorry Severus. It all just came back." Harry said as he tried to blink back his tears.

"What triggered it Harry?"

"You had me surrounded Sev. To many boys." Harry said burying his face in his "uncle's" shoulder.

"What did it remind you of Harry, begin surrounded by those boys?"

"The day my uncle Vernon would take me to one of his 'friends' parties. He would let them do whatever they wanted to me." Harry said sobbing in Severus shoulder. "Oh God, I thought I was past this."

"This is the first time in a long time Harry." Severus said kissing Harry's head. "You've been doing quite well so don't let this bother you."

"I'll try Severus. Do you think I can go back to my room. I don't think I could go to anymore classes."

"You can use my office to floo there."

"Thanks Sev. And please don't tell Remus he doesn't need me adding more stress on him."

"He's not going to be happy with either of us if we don't tell him about this. And I really don't want him to be putting me on the couch." Severus said with a grimace.

"He is all the way at Grimmauld Place and you stay here so you don't have to sleep on the couch. And this pregnancy is harder on him than the other two. Please don't tell him, I'm fine."

"You aren't going to hurt yourself if I let you go back by yourself, are you?"

"I won't."

"Promise me Harry. I don't want to find you bleeding out on the floor of your bathroom again. You talked about stress on Remus you don't know how bad that stress got when I had to tell him you were at St. Mungos for all the blood loss."

"I didn't mean to cut that deep but I promised the both of you that I'd never do it again."

"I know you did Harry, but I wanted to make sure you remembered that promise. Go get some rest and I'll make sure that you teachers know that you won't be coming to their classes today."

"Thanks Sev."

It had been almost eight months since Harry's last slip up. And even that one had some distance between the one before it. He had learned how to deal with most of his traumatic childhood but it crept up on him sometimes. He even got past it enough to have had an active sex life before the lab accident in his sixth year. Now he was practically celibate. Mostly because he was waiting to give himself to the one person he had a crush on since his fifth year.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Severus are you going to tell what happened with Potter now?" Draco asked his Godfather once the class had emptied out.

"Draco these are private matters which I'm sure Potter doesn't want shared with this nemesis."

"Cut the crap Sev. You know that Potter and I have mended fences for you and Remus' sake. We may not be exactly friends but we are civil. And this past summer you had him stay with us. I can only imagine that he will be returning once we graduate. I think I have the right to know what is going on just in case he freaks out while staying with us and you and Remus are not around to help him."

"If we aren't around Draco I doubt there is anything you could do to help Potter. What Potter is experiencing was because of his traumatic childhood. The things that boy has had to endure are monstrous. I wouldn't wish that treatment upon my worse enemy. If Potter ever goes through one of his episodes and neither Remus nor myself is around do not leave him alone and send an house elf for us immediately. And under no circumstances are you to touch him, that would only make matters worse."

"Why wont you tell me exactly is the matter with him? What happened to him? You know that I wouldn't spread rumors about him, he is practically family."

"Because it isn't my secret to tell Draco. I have work to attend to so you will have to find some time later to talk to me on any other subject other than Potter." Severus told him which was clearly a dismissal but Draco didn't immediately respond to it.

"For all you know Severus I could help him figure out a way for him to get through his problems." Draco told his uncle before he left


	4. Chapter Two: Telling Hermione

Chapter Two

Hallows Eve the night that any self respecting witch or wizard would celebrate. And for these students in Hogwarts years five and above gladly celebrated this night. Dumbledore was going to allow a ball to be held in the Room of Requirements for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. The day they found out about the The Hallow Eves Ball the student went costume crazy. Even Harry had been excited about it. He knew what he planned for that night he was going to let his Glamours down and dress accordingly. No would know who he was and for that he was immensely grateful. Ron and Hermione were constantly begging him to tell them about his costume but he was not spilling. He didn't even confirm with them that he was going to be attending the Hallow Eve Ball.

He had yet to tell them his secret and he didn't know if planned on doing so. He had yet to quite figure out if he could trust Hermione or if she was another pawn of Dumbledore's. Ron he knew he could not trust he had failed him so many times in the past but that isn't even what hurt worse. It was the fact that Ron was being paid to be his friend by Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was a complete mystery to him but he planned on solving that soon till then he was going to keep his silence.

Week before the ball Harry had finally had his costume ready. He had designed and sewn it together himself. He put to use the years his aunt Petunia mad him patch up his clothes and take out some of Dudley's clothes to good use. As for the designing the costume it was just a creativity streak he hand recently discovered. But he had to admit his own handy work was impeccable and that wasn't meant in an arrogant fashion, no pun intended.

The day before the ball Dumbledore surprised the students by telling them that he had invited seven other schools to attend the ball. Among them was Beauxbaton and Drumstrung. The other schools were The Founders Academy Witch Craft and Wizardry in the States, Shuang School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in China, Horus School of Sorcerers in Egypt, Yaroslav School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in Russia, and Itzel School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in Spain. He went on to explain that the schools were coming to Hogwarts to participate in some Pureblood events that were being held in the United Kingdom this year. The other schools would be arriving that night and will be staying till the end of the school year.

But Harry could careless about these schools staying it gave him a chance to completely hid his identity for the Hallows Eve Ball. He could let his guard down and finally be himself well the self that he had been hiding since the accident for the past ten months. For one night he would allow himself to be seen as a girl which is ultimately who he was now. The potion accident left the damage permanent but she wasn't going to complain this was her way out when she wanted to disappear from the Wizarding World on England which she planned on doing as soon as her seventh year ended.

Over the last half year Harry had made a new identity for the person he had become. Legally she even existed and had full control over all of his accounts at Gringotts and his possessions. He had even chosen a new name for himself in Kalista Lilia Pavens. Remus had told her that her parents wish to name their daughter Kalista if they ever were given the chance to have her which sadly they weren't. So she was going to do this for them. When she ready to leave England behind she had a life and home waiting fore her in the United States.

She was going to use the night of the Hallows Eve Ball to finally seduce the boy she had been pining after over the last five years. She just hoped he would be receptive to her advances. She had already taken two days to talk herself into this current mindset she didn't know if she was going to get a chance to be with him after she had finally left England and this was her only night to be able to show herself. She would be forever crushed if he did not wish to be with her. Because of the attendants of other students it was going to be easier for Kalista to blend in with the other students so she could achieve her goal. But her real problem were with Ron and Hermione and how to convince them that she would not be going to the Hallow Eve Party tonight because she was sick.

"So Harry will you be going to the ball now that there are many more girls that may catch your eye?"

"Mione with the way I feeling I don't even think the site of pretty girls could make me attend the ball" Kalista said as she laid her head down on the table. Sometimes she wished that she told her them about her accident but then she remembered she didn't trust them as she once had.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked her voice laced with concern that Kalista hoped was genuine.

"My head is killing me and I really don't want to see Poppy again or down another potions. I think I am slowly becoming immune to their healing abilities." Kalista mumbled as she continued to feign he illness.

"Do you need to go back to your room? I'll walk you." Hermione said as she begun to put her books away.

"Why is it that you have your own rooms any way Harry? Are you too good to sleep in the dorms with the rest of us now?" Ron asked him coldly.

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled at him in disbelief. "You know why Harry has his own rooms! Sleeping in a room with a bunch of hormonal boys could cause him to have an episode. How dare you be so cold to him!" Hermione said chastising him and he didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed or concerned about his behavior.

"It is okay Mione. Could you just help to my rooms please?"

"Sure Harry." Her eyes soften for the their glare she had saved specifically for Ron when she turned to face Kalista.

On the way up to her rooms Kalista figured it was as good a time as any to find out if Hermione was a true friend to her. When they reached the rooms Kalista heavy warded them so they would have no interruptions or anyone over hearing them.

"Hermione can I ask you something and please be completely honest with me because you know I can tell if you are lying to me."

"Anything Harry." Hermione said as she set next to Harry on the couch. She hadn't seen her friend this serious in a long time which meant that whatever he need was very important to him.

"Are you a true friend to me?" Kalista asked her. To Hermione she looked completely Vulnerable that it almost made her heartbreak.

"Always Harry." Hermione answered without any hesitation.

Harry was the one of few people that she knew her as more than a bookworm or a insufferable know-it-all as she had been dubbed by Severus Snape. When would be thankful for that till the end of time and remain a loyal friend to Harry till she drew her last breath.

"Thanks Mione." Kalista said as a big smile graced her lips then faltered when she thought about what she was about to say and show to her friend.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well it is a little easier if I showed you then explain everything to you."

"Show me what?"

"What's under all of my glamours." Kalista said as she reached for her wand. "Just please don't freak because it is still me." then she flicked her wand. She could feel the tingling sensation as each glamour fell from her body. When they were all gone she shifted nervously form one foot to the other as she looked up at Hermione.

Hermione thought Harry looked vulnerable before now it was worse. He..well she looked so lost Hermione could tell Harry was waiting on her answer but she was floored. Her best friend wasn't a guy! _Why had she lied to me?_ Hermione thought but then she looked back at her very vulnerable and nervous best friend and she realized she couldn't hold it against her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hermione asked her voice slightly hurt there was no accusation in her voice.

"It happened from a potion accident a while back. Do you remember those two days that I was in the infirmary and no one was allowed to see me not even Dumbledore?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well the two days before that I had this potion fall all over me when the a cauldron slipped from my hands. The damage done by the potion was permanent. I will be forever a girl now." Kalista told her. She was still a bit nervous about this but she wasn't and most definitely couldn't go back now. "You don't hat me do you?" She asked Hermione. Her eyes were so big in their innocent vulnerability Hermione felt as though she was going to cry.

"No Harry I don't Hate you. You could have been turned into a werewolf of a vampire and I would still been by you." Hermione said as she hugged the girl.

"Thanks Mione." Kalista said holding on to Hermione as she cried in relief.

"You don't ever have to hid things from me Harry. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Mione."

"No need Harry. These are the things friends are suppose to do." Hermione reassured her as sh led them back to the couch. She had some questions of her own that she wanted to ask Harry. "Why did you feel the nee to ask me if I am a true friend to you Harry?"

"Because I know Dumbledore has placed some people in my life to spy on me. Ron is one of them though I am not to sure about the rest of the Weasleys. Even with Voldemort gone he is still trying to control me."

"I had hoped you haven't idolized the old coot anymore. I went to him one year to tell him about you cutting yourself and the abuse from your family. But he didn't care. He threw my concern for you aside like it was irrelevant one of his students were being abused! Never trusted him since but for you I kept up the pretense."

"I've went to him too Mione. Severus and Remus went to him as well he didn't care. Even Poppy went to him with he concerns and still they were ignored."

"Does he know about your change? Is that how you got these rooms?"

"No he doesn't. And I hope that it stays that way for a very long time. This new me is my escape from the English Wizarding World. I have a life set up for me in the States after I graduate. As for these rooms curtsey of Severus blackmailing Dumbledore. The bastard was quaking in his shoes. You should have seen it Mione. Severus was completely reeking of hatred and malice towards Dumbledore that it was almost enough to make me feel sorry for the bastard, almost."

"I do wish I was there to see it. But at lest these rooms served more than just the purpose of hiding your new identity but allows you peace of mind so you don't have to experience anymore breakdowns."

"I know. I am over most of it but sometimes its just too much to take. But I'm getting there Mione."

"I know you are Harry." Hermione said as she grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze in reassurance. "Mind if I ask you another question?"

"If I said no would it matter?"

"No not really." Hermione chuckled. "When you leave for the States can I leave with you?"

Here in England Hermione didn't have much. Her family was dead. The Death Eaters had seen to that before the war was over. All she had here was Harry and where ever Harry was going to go she would to.

"If you really want to. You probably want to have your name changed and have your accounts placed under your new identity. Severus or Remus could get all the paperwork done for you."

"Good. Then I'll talk to Snape after class Monday."

"Just make sure you have the room warded before you ask him. And have a name ready for yourself as well."

"I already have one."

"What is it?"

"Krista."

"That's pretty. Mine is Kalista Lilia Pavens."

"Hmm...Maybe we could be sisters. I could be Krista Lillian Pavens."

"I'll like that."

"Awesome. Now what are you wearing for the ball?"


	5. Chapter Three:  Slight Change in Plans

Chapter Three

"I made a costume for tomorrow night. Do-" she was cut off when she noticed Severus Head in the fireplace. "Hey Severus. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Harry. I was just wondering if you would mind coming thru there is something I want to talk to you about that me and Remus I have been talking about for the last couple of days."

"Sure. Do you mind if Mione comes through as well?" Kalista asked him as she begun to stand from her seat.

"Sure you can bring Granger. I trust that you have already taken all preliminaries."

"I trust her Severus. She won't betray us."

"Glad to hear. I going to need you to come on through now though what I have to discuss with you need to be taken with serious thought in put into action tonight if you wish to go through with it."

"Well pull your head out and we will be through in a minute."

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about that is so important?" Hermione asked Kalista

"I have no clue. But whatever it is we better not keep him waiting or he will just be unbearable." Kalista told her as she grabbed enough Floo- Powder for the both of them. Two minutes later both girls found themselves standing in Severus' Chambers with a tired Remus sitting beside him as they watched the kids playing.

"Kali!" Little two year old Benji yelled from across the room as he picked himself off the floor to run to Kalista.

"Hey there little love." Kalista said as she picked the little boy up and hugged him. "How have you been?" Kalista asked him as she gave a nod of greetings to Severus and Remus before turning back to Benjamin.

"Good. Daddy took us to the zoo earlier today. It was a muggle zoo Kali! I had so much fun got to see a tiger too! I wanted to pet em but daddy said that would be too dangerous." Benjamin said with a slight frown, but then his face lit up again. "I got to pet a snake Kali! It looked like the one you have at home too!"

"Did he now. To bad I wasn't there to talk to him for you."

"I know, that's the same thing I told daddy. I wanted to know his name like the time you told me Aries'."

"Maybe next time Benji. Have you been watching Aries for me?"

"Yes! He's getting big Kali! Daddy don't let me play with him anymore because you aren't around and he is scared that he might hurt me by accident." Benjamin said with a pout.

"Well when I get home I'll make sure you get a chance to play with him again. And since he is getting so big now it might be best for me to bring him here with me now. That way your daddy doesn't have to worry about him getting lose since I am not around."

"But Kali I won't see him anymore! I'm going to miss him." Benjamin said pouting and tears welling up in his eyes.

"You will get to visit him Benji. I just don't want him there with all of you and I'm not there to talk to him. You know he is a bit temperamental."

"Okay Kali. But as long as I get to see him on the weekends."

"If your Fathers say that it is okay. Than I won't mind your company."

"Okay. Put me down so I can go ask them." Benjamin said as he begun to wriggle in Kalista's arms so he could be let down.

"Alright little love." Kalista said chuckling than kissing him on the head before letting him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground he ran straight for Severus.

"How are you doing Kalista?" Remus asked him as he waddled over to give Kalista a hug, well as best as he could with this six month belly getting in the way.

"I am good. What did you and Sev have to talk to me about?" Kalista asked Remus when he turned to give Hermione a hug.

"Well before we get to that let Severus ward the room up while I help Dingy with the kids."

Once the kids were in the room with Dingy, Severus house elf and the wards had been put in place they all set down by the fireplace.

"So what is this all about Severus?" Kalista said as she took the tea that Remus had given her.

"Remus and myself thought that with all of the other schools coming here to stay the term that it would be a good idea to let you be yourself for the remainder of the year."

"How exactly would that work. It would be too tiring to keep up with two lives."

"No that's not how we wanted it to go. We wanted you to go to Dumbledore and tell them that you are going to be continuing your education in private. And tomorrow morning when some of the late arrivals arrive you will be among them. You can use your identity as Kalista that we have already set up for you in the States. You don't even have to pretend to be a student from Founders. Tomorrow some of the Home schooled students are arriving so you can be among them."

"Then I'll still be right here under Dumbledore's nose and he wont even know it. I like it. But Hermione also wanted to go with me to the States. We were going to pose as sisters, can that still be done if we go through with this."

"If you have an idea of what you want your new identity to be then I can get the paperwork done tonight and tomorrow you can arrive with Kalista under your new identity. But I hope you know that this will be a permanent change. Severus has come up with the potion that will change your identity completely. Well technically it was Harry that came up with it but Severus modified it." Remus said as he turned his attention to Hermione.

"It wont turn me into a guy will it?" Hermione asked warily.

"This modified one will not. You just need to have an idea of how you want to look. When you take the potion this new person has to be clearly in you head. And during the night while you sleep the changes will take place and in the morning it will be a new you."

"Will I be able to keep some part of my identity?"

"You will. If you want to keep your eye and hair color than you can. Whatever you want to keep you can. If you don't trust yourself to have the picture clearly in your head, than you can give Kalista a description of what you want and she'll sketch it for you. She has proven to be an amazing artist. You should see some of the clothes she has designed and some of her other sketches at the house."

"Remus they aren't that good." Kalista said blushing at Remus' praise.

"Nonsense Kali. Your art work is wonderful." Remus said as he gave his hand a squeeze. Then turned back to Hermione. "If Kalista, sketches the picture for you and it is to your liking Severus can add it to the potion. It works either way from thought or from photo."

"I think I want it sketched."

"So what do you want your name to be so I can go and contact my friend at the Ministry and have the paperwork done?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Krista Lillian Pavens. Do we change our birthdays to?"

"Well it will be for the best. Kalista had hers changed to the day of her accident. December 5th. We can have your changed to October 29th if that is okay with you."

"Can we do that posing as sisters? Or do we need to change the year?"

"No. If you plan on keeping some of your identity than we can say the both of you have different mothers. But the same fathers. My friend at the Ministry will have all your paper work set up. And if anyone would try to even look into your backgrounds they won't find much because your families are private people and your parents died in a fire when you were twelve."

"Wow you all really thought this through."

"You have no idea. And adding you into the picture doesn't even disturb the foundation we have built." Kalista told her as she turned her attention to the fire. "I guess if we are going to do this than we need to go ahead and pack and get to Dumbledore's. Than we can set out for Spinner's End. Since we don't want the order to see us at Grimmauld." Kalista said turning to face them again.

"Don't worry about packing your things Kalista I have already sent a house elf to your rooms. And it will soon be going to your rooms to Ms. Granger." Severus told them. "But come along we have a Headmaster to go and see."

"Wait let me put my Glamours in place. It will not do to have gone through all this planning for it to be blown all to hell now." Kalista said as she took out her wand and begun to wave it over her body. It was a good five minutes before she got them in place. Once again she looked and sounded like Harry Potter. How she couldn't wait for that life will be behind her and for her new one to start. "Alright I am ready now."

As they left Severus chambers and started for Dumbledore's Office Kalista couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. This was the last time she was going to have to walk these halls and corridors as Harry Potter. Soon she will be able to just be herself. She wasn't even really given those chance even last summer when she stayed with Severus and Remus because Draco would stay with them some days when he wanted to get away from his parents and 'meddling cousins' as he had called them. She was surprised to learned that he had cousins for as long as she remembered she always thought that his Father was the only child. But to learn otherwise was a pleasant surprise. Supposedly the head of the Malfoy family had sent his younger siblings and their children away so they wouldn't get involved in the war. And on many occasions he even sent Draco among them so he would not be seen by Voldemort. The way he figured out of sight out of mind, and it must have worked because during the whole war Draco had stayed Dark Mark free.

"Ice Mice." Severus said to the gargoyle outside of the Headmasters quarters when they arrived. The gargoyle moved aside so they could step onto the moving staircase they led up to Dumbledore's office. On the way there Kalista heard Severus tell them to clear their minds and keep their walls up so Dumbledore couldn't get into their minds. For a moment Kalista was worried that Hermione wouldn't know how to do it. But then she remembered that Hermione had been keeping her walls up against Dumbledore for years now since she lost trust in him.

"Come in." Dumbledore called from the other side of the door after Severus had knocked on the door.

"Severus, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger; what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for all of you this lovely afternoon?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully with that damnable twinkle in his eye that just made Kalista want to puke.

"My two charges have come to pull themselves out of Hogwarts, I have tried to dissuade them but they are determined to continue their education privately." Severus drawled.

"Is that so. May I ask why? This is your final year here at Hogwarts surely you Ms. Granger wouldn't want to give up your chances to further your education."

"I'm not Professor. I just decided that with all that has happened in the last couple of months with the death of my family I need a quiet environment so I won't feel so overwhelmed while continuing my education. I still plan on taking my N.E.W.T.s but I will do it on my own time."

"And you Harry?" Dumbledore said as he turned his attention to Kalista.

"I just want to spend time with the only family I have left. Remus and the kids are all I have left and I am sure that with the baby coming he could use my help. And Hermione is the only real friend I have left here, if she is leaving then so am I. I would be dreadful miserable without her."

"And what of Mr. Weasley is he not one of your friends as well?"

"Ron and I haven't been all that close since before the fall of Voldemort at the end of last year. For the past several months he has been nothing but nasty to me. With all that I have on my plate I really do not need his bullshit on top of it. Besides I need a break, I have been weighed down for the past seven years."

"Is that so? I can talk to him and see if that may help?" Dumbledore offered.

"It doesn't matter sir. If he wanted to continue our friendship than he could have always come to me himself. And either way it does not matter. I do not wish to continue my education here in Hogwarts."

"How would you two be continuing your education?"

"We will be teaching ourselves for the most part. With all the books that have been provided for us and living with a Professor will be more than enough for us to learn our magic and still pass our N.E.W.T.s."

"Do you wish to wait till after the Hallow Eve Ball?"

"No sir we pull out today. We have our own plans for Halloween." Hermione answered for them.

"Well since you both are of age I can not stop you. Will you be staying at Grimmauld Place?"

"No, we will be staying at Spinner's End. The security there is better and will allow us to keep out unwanted visitors." Kalista told Dumbledore looking him straight in the eye to let him know that he was one her unwanted visitors.

"Very well. I hope we will be able to meet again soon. You two were always amongst my favorite pupils." Dumbledore said with a smile but Kalista could see that the man was seething inside and it made her want to smile but she held his composure.

"Maybe, but I will make no promises." Kalista said as she grabbed Hermione by the elbow and left the office with Severus not to far behind them.


	6. Chapter Four:  Pavens Sisters

Chapter Four

"Is this how you want it Mione?" Kalista asked her as she turned the sketch towards Hermione who was sitting in the chair opposite of her reading a book. They had been at Spinners End for the last five hours. They spent their time getting themselves ready for tomorrow to portkey to Hogwarts with their new identities and Kalista trying to get the sketch the way Hermione wanted it while Severus worked on the potion that had to be made fresh, if they planned on using it with a sketch and not using thoughts.

"Can her lips be a little fuller and the eyes I want them almond shaped like yours but I want the brown to stay." Hermione said as she looked over the sketch. "And the boobs, can I get them a bit fuller. I don't like these a cups." Hermione said blushing as she looked down on her slightly rounded chest.

Kalista just chuckled at Hermione's request. She herself had been blessed in her boob size. She was a comfortable double D. For the past two hours she had bee working on the sketch, for anyone else she would have lost patients but she knew Hermione wanted new identity to be just so, so she could keep some of her parents features in her face and also add some of Kalista's so they really looked like sisters.

"Okay. What cup do you want?" Kalista asked her before she set her color pencil on the paper.

"A D cup. I don't want Double Ds like you have but a D would be pleasant enough. Can you also make sure that I can keep my nose too. It was my mother's nose. But I don't know how it is going to look with the other changes I have asked you to make." Hermione said as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Do you trust me Mione?"

"Yes." Hermione answered without a second of thought.

"Then don't worry. I won't have your face disproportional. And I will make sure you are every bit as beautiful as you are now. I'll make these last few changes and you can tell me what you think. If it is still not to your liking than I will do it again. I'll get this right for you Mione. I promise."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said as she hugged her best friend. "I think we should get use to calling each other by our new names that way we won't slip."

"I don't think we will. If I took my glamours off right now I am pretty sure you will only see me as Kalista and not Harry. Just as I will see you as Krista and not Hermione once you wake up tomorrow." Kalista said as she got back to her sketching.

"Will it be painful?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I won't lie to you. When my change happened it was the single most painful thing I had ever experienced in my life. But with Severus modified potion it won't hurt as bad."

"Has he ever tested it? Does it actually work?"

"Yes. A friend of his had Aurors after him. The man was completely innocent but they wouldn't believe him. Severus told him that it was experimental that he didn't think it was ready to be used that he wanted to test it out first. The man didn't care, he told Severus that he was willing to be the guinea pig for it. Because if it didn't work than he was damned to Azkaban. Sev was really reluctant but he gave it to the man after he had me sketch up the mans identity. We already knew that it was only two ways the potion was going to work. By thought or by a physical image. The man wanted a change of gender and he wanted himself beautiful of course but moderately so. He wasn't one to grab at attention. I did as requested. Severus gave him the potion with one last warning but the man didn't care. He took it and I won't lie he suffered some pain but one of the properties in the potion puts you to sleep so you don't notice it. In the morning he woke and looked like the image I had drawn for him. We didn't expect it to only take several twelve hours of sleep because I was out for two days. But that was it. Two days later she went on her merry way. And routinely Severus checks up on her to see if the potion has caused any side effects. The woman is still healthy she's even met someone told them everything. They were married about four months ago and now they are expecting their first kid."

"Has there been anyone else that he has tried it on?" Hermione asked Harry as she looked into the fire.

"A couple of people. They weren't escaped criminals or anything they just wanted to get away from abusive spouses. It's all discrete of course everyone is bound by an unbreakable vow not to say anything about it."

"Than how do they find out about it?"

"By hinting that Severus can help them. Before how he can even begin to tell them how he is to help them. The place is heavily warded, like it is now. And then they make a vow that under no circumstance and in no form of communication are they allowed to share what they have heard or seen even smelt and tasted and felt while here. Than they are given a strong potion that won't even allow them to share the memories of it with anyone. That two is a creation by Severus. The man is a potion genius. And I am officially done with this sketching well that is if you like it." Kalista said turning the sketch towards Hermione.

"This is awesome Harry. And it is perfect. Perfect blend of who I am now and you and who I want to be. Thanks Harry." Hermione said as she gave her a watery smile.

"You are more than welcome. Now go take it to Severus and he'll add it to the potion. I imagine that by now he is finished with the potion."

~*~HPDM~*~

At noon one Hallows Eve Krista and Kalista Pavens walked up the Hogwarts lawn with their trunks floating behind them. They were some of the last of the students that will be staying at Hogwarts till the end of the school year to arrive. They had got a late start because Krista's transformation had taken a little longer than normal mostly because she had taken it so late. But neither cared for being some of the last to arrive. At this moment they knew that it was lunch inside the school. Given that the Ball was to be held today and other schools would be attending the school this year everyone would be required to be there so that they could see the the visiting students get sorted into their new house. So it was safe to say that they would be making a grand entrance. Which had them chuckling the whole way there.

"Kris," Kalista said to her _sister_ she had given her the nickname before they left Spinner's end. "What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"I don't now, you?"

"Well I don't want to be in Gryffindor, been there done that. I was thinking Slytherin." Kalista said with a smile as they reached the castle steps.

"Then Slytherin it is my sweet baby sister." Krista teased as she pulled Kalista's nose, than laughed.

"Just make sure you keep telling the Hat that is where you want to be."

When they walked into the castle they were greeted by Filch. He grumbled at them then led them to the Great Hall where lunch was being held. Kalista grabbed Krista's hand and gave it a squeeze before the doors to the Great Hall opened. When they stepped into the Great Hall all went silent as everyone stared at them. Krista and Kalista could practically see the boys drooling at them as they made their way up to the where McGonagall was standing with the Sorting Hat in hand.

"Names Please?" She asked them.

"Krista Pavens and this is my sister Kalista." Krista told McGonagall as Kalista looked around the Great Hall.

She noticed that the Great Hall had been magically extended and each house had been given two extra tables to fit in all the new students. She even notice that the teacher's tables had taken a few extra tables as well as professors. For a moment she allowed herself to look Dumbledore over. The man seemed to be engross in a conversation with Madam Hooch, but would look over Krista and Kalista for a moment before he focused all his attention on the conversation with Hooch. She looked over at the Gryffindor table she saw some of her old friends sitting there but what caught her eye was Ron. He seemed to be staring Krista down, much to her annoyance and when his eyes flicked over to her she made sure he knew it by giving him a disgusted look, before she turned away from him. When she looked over at the Slytherin table her eyes instantly connected with Draco Malfoy's. The Slytherin was practically undressing her with his eyes so much so that it made her blush before she turned away to pay attention to McGonagall.

"Well since you two missed the speech I will give you a quick version. First of I am Professor McGonagall, I teach the Transfiguration class here at Hogwarts. Basically this hat here will sort you into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. For the remainder of the year you will be staying in the dormitories of those houses and follow their schedule. So Krista because I am assuming you are the oldest you will be sorted first."

Hermione blushed, "I am the oldest." she confirmed for McGonagall before she set on the stool.

She did as Kalista had told her and sure enough after the hat told her he knew who she really was but was not going to rat her out to the good for nothing Headmaster, which made her laugh, sorted her into Slytherin. The Slytherin table burst out into applause. Hermione just winked at them and stood aside so she could wait for Kalista to be sorted, before she made her way over to the table.

"Ms. Pavens you can go sit with your table now." McGonagall told her as she motioned for Kalista to take a seat on the stool.

"I will Professor, I'm just going to wait for Kali to join me."

"She might not be sorted into the same house as you Ms. Pavens."

"I doubt it Professor. We haven't been separated from each other since the day she was born." Krista told her smiling sweetly at McGonagall who pursed her lips at her but turned her attention to Kalista.

_Well Harry Potter we meet again, _ the Sorting Hat said to Kalista. _Though now you are going by a different name. Can't blame you though kid. I to wish I could break away from the old bird. But no such luck for me, _the Sorting Hat sighed as though he was lost in its own thoughts for a moment before it turned its attention back to Kalista. _So what will it be this time my slippery friend? Will it be back to Gryffindor or will it be into the snake pit for you? And you need not worry I will not let Dumbledore know who you are even if he threatens me with fire._ The hat chuckled Kalista laughed with it.

_Slytherin please. I don't think I could spend another moment with the Gryffindors I should have taken your advice the first time._

_Might have saved you some heart ache but then again who knows. So it will be..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once again the Slytherin table burst into cheer while the rest of the table groaned at their luck. Kalista smiled and winked up at her sister before she took her hand and they begun to make their way over to the Slytherin table.

When she looked over at the Slytherin table once again her eyes met with Malfoy's. He smirked up at her which caused her to blush before she quickly looked away from him. But not before he pushed Pansy and Daphne over so he could make room for Kalista and Krista to sit between him and Blaise Zabini.

"Want to sit next to Malfoy?" Kalista whispered to Krista as they drew closer to the table.

"Why the hell not?" Krista whispered back a smile on her lips.

"I want the seat next to Malfoy. You take the one next to Zabini."

"With pleasure." Krista giggled

"Do you boys mind if we sit here?" Kalista asked Malfoy and Zabini shyly.

"Not at all." they said in unison, and a bit to quickly causing the both of them to blush and Krista and Kalista to giggle.

"Thank you." the girls said as they took their seats.

"Kalista Pavens." Kalista sad as she turned to Malfoy and offered her hand, which he brought to his lips and kissed causing her to blush.

"Draco Malfoy." he told her before he let her hand go almost reluctantly

"This is my sister Krista." Kalista said as she motioned to Krista who was engaged in a conversation with Zabini. "So Malfoy-"

"Please call me Draco." he said giving her a sexy smirk.

"Draco, I don't think your girlfriend is to happy with me commanding all of your attention." Kalista said to him as she felt the heat of Pansy's glare on her face.

"What girlfriend?" Draco asked confused.

"The little brunette next to you." Kalista said as she fixed herself a plate.

Draco turned to see who she was talking about, he had forgot Pansy was there beside him. "Who Pansy? She's not my girlfriend." Draco as he turned back towards Kalista.

"Her death glare says different." Kalista chuckled.

"Ignore her please she is always like that when I talk to girls. She's been trying to go out with me since fifth year but I have no interest in her."

Before Kalista could respond one of the boys across the table spoke up, she recognized him to be Theodore Notts. "Pssh...that girls been trying to get with you since we were kids Draco. I just think fifth year she tried harder."

"Kalista this is Theodore Notts one of friends." Politely Kalista extended her hand towards him, which he kissed. "Theo this is Kalista. Next to her is her sister Krista." Krista extended her hand towards Theo as well. "And over by your sister is Blaise Zabini." Kalista just gave him a polite smile which he returned before she returned her attention back to Draco.

"I hear there is a Ball tonight." Kalista said to Draco before she turned back to her soup.

"There is. Its for all fifth, sixth, and seventh years. It is also opened up to the visiting students."

"That sounds fun. I had hoped I read the pamphlet right. But I don't know anything about a Room of Requirements." She said with a small frown, that was totally for show but Draco ate it up.

"I could be your escort if you would like?" He asked her. And before she could answer him Pansy shrieked.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE ME TO THE BALL!" she yelled at him as she slammed her palm on the table. Her eyes were blazing and her face scrunched up in anger which did nothing but made her pug face look even worse.

"I never said I would take you Parkinson." Draco said calmly as he turned to her. "I told you that I would think about it because I wasn't entirely sure if I would be going or not. I also remember telling you not to wait on my answer because by the time I figured out if I was going to the Ball I would have probably asked someone else. That is no where near a promise." Draco told her as he kept his face emotionless.

"But you are suppose to take me Draco! We are engaged!"

"Second correction, I am only marry you if I can not find a girl of my choice by the time I am twenty-one. Seeing how I am seventeen I plan looking for her up until the last hour of the time I am given." Draco sneered at her. "And I will also appreciate it if you will stop telling people that we are engaged. Because I have no intention of marrying you even if I do not find the perfect woman for me. I would rather marry Ginny Weasley first." Draco spat at her.

Kalista almost laughed when she saw the look of revulsion pass over Pansy's face before she looked at Draco as if he had lost his mind.

"You will marry that impoverish tramp before you would even consider marrying me? She isn't even pretty!"

"And neither are you. But at least Weasley has enough sense to hide her exploits and knows how to look like a lady and not a slut when in plain view of the public. She by some divine intervention has class that you couldn't even begin to master because you are to busy keeping your legs open with no form of discretion." Draco told her coldly. "You Pansy Parkinson are not fit to have the title Lady Malfoy and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are never given it."

To Kalista, Pansy looked absolutely humiliated and close to tears. In all the times while Kalista was here at Hogwarts she never heard Draco being cold to the girl. Every time she would see them they always seemed close, a couple. But apparently looks can be very deceiving, when it came to the two of them.

"You weren't complaining about my legs begin open when you were in need."

For a moment Draco looked at her as if she had grown another head before he spoke to her, "Earth to Pansy, I am a guy. I'll take any who is willing." Draco scoffed at her. "I hope you didn't think that qualified you as special. Besides even I was willing to have something with you, you have ruined that with your lack of finesse and fidelity. Now if you please leave me alone I am trying to entertain our guest." Draco sneered at her before turning back to Kalista. "So where are you from Kalista?"

"New York. My family moved there from London when I was a kid."

"Is that so. I don't think I remember the name Pavens among the names of Pureblood families."

"It isn't. My sister and I are half-bloods. Her mother and my mother were witches, our father's mother was a muggle and his father a Squib. So in all honesty I don't know if that actually classify us as Half- Bloods our just plain mudbloods." Kalista said frowning at the thought. Then winced when Krista elbowed her in her side.

"Is that so?"

"Blood purity doesn't matter to you does it?" Kalista asked Draco.

"No, I have learned from that mistake."

"Good, because you might just be surprised as to what blood runs in my family, even if it is a bit muddled. But I have more than enough magical strength to make up for it."

"And how is that?"

"Can't give away all my secrets at the moment Draco. Besides I am sure you will find out soon enough." Kalista answered cheekily. "Are you participating in those Pureblood Tournaments that are being held mid-November?"

"If I do not wish to be disowned. My father is sending in me and two of my other cousins to represent the Malfoy Family."

"Are you excited about it? I wish I could participate but they only allow us woman to sit back and watch. Shame really because I know I could give you men a run for your money."

"So you are a duelist?"

"Very much so. I enjoy knocking my opponents on to their asses. Never lost a duel yet."

"I may have to challenge you one day, to see if you are any good." Draco said smirking at her. She could clearly see the amusement in his eyes.

"And if you do, what do I get for beating you?" Kalista asked teasingly.

"Anything that you want. But if I than win I want a date."

"You don't need to duel me to get a date with, Draco. You could just ask."

"Then, I'll have to take you up on that offer soon, very soon. But you still not have answered my question earlier, do you wish for me to take you to the Hallows Eve Ball?"

"I don't know. If I say yes would you mind escorting my sister as well?"

"I think your sister has got that covered." Draco said as his eyes flashed over to Blaise and Krista.

"Well if you don't mind, than I would love for you to escort me."

"Perfect, I'll come for you at eight."


	7. Clarification

**CLARIFICATION!**

For those of you that I may have caused a bit of confusion-

Updated Character Line Up:

Kalista – Draco

Krista – Blaise

Harry Potter is now Kalista Pavens.

Hermione Granger is now Krista Pavens.

Krista and Kalista as mentioned in the story are acting as sisters, and will continue to do so throughout the story.

Harry Potter is no longer a boy and he will not return being a boy at any time during the story!

Thus allowing the hetero-relation between Harry and Draco

The rest of the of the previous Character Line Up should still follow as it is read.

But at this moment I and still deciding if I want to keep the Ginny and Theo pairing I'll keep you updated as to if I'll keep the pairing or decide to pair her up with one of Draco's cousins...hmm...things to think about...

If there is something that you are still not clear about e-mail me and I will try to clarify things for you.

**ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 5:  Getting To Know Draco Malfoy

**HEY GUYS! As promised chapter five, it is a bit lengthy but I hope you like it. The Hallow Eve Ball should be taking place in the next chapter for sure. I tried to get it in this one but Draco and Kalista filled this one all up on their own. And you guys will be happy to know that the next two chapters after this are complete so I might spare all of you the suspense and place them up today as well, LOL! But enough of my rambling, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Five

"Before I show you to Slytherin housing would you like a tour of the school?" Draco asked Kalista as lunch came close to an end.

Kalista glanced back at her sister who was still engrossed in her conversation with Blaise she would barely notice her absence if she was to go off with Draco. "Sure, but as long as you have be back in enough time for I can get ready for the Ball tonight." She told him when she looked back at Draco.

"I'm sure I will have you back in plenty of time." Draco said as he stood and held his hand out for Kalista to take. Which she did and gave him a smile. "While I am giving you the tour would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" he said placing her hand on his forearm as he lead her out of the Great Hall. He could literally fell the stares he was getting from the other boys in the Great Hall. On his arm he had one of the hottest girls that had graced the school, the other being her sister, Krista. At one of the boys that was sending him a glare that radiated jealously he sent an amused smirk.

"You are loving the attention aren't you?" Kalista asked him as she saw the smirk he sent the boy glaring daggers at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco said far to innocently.

"Yes you do. I happen to know just how beautiful I am and the fact that you are the one I walking and talking with is causing you have everyone sending you death glares."

"Well aren't we cocky?" Draco said chuckling.

"I happen to be very modest. I am just stating the facts. Besides if it is just my beauty that they only see then they do not deserve me. And the same goes for you as well." Kalista said pulling her hand from his arm as she stopped.

"For now that is all I may see. But I will like to be able to learn more about you."

"You are quick with your tongue aren't you?" Kalista asked him smirking at him.

"One of my many attributes, but I was honest in what I said. Even if nothing more than knowing you enough to be friends, I would like the chance." he told her holding his arm out to her again so she could place her hand on his forearm.

"I will give you your chance. I want you to also understand that I will not go into my past to much. That is something I will like to leave where it is. But I will have no objections letting you get to know me on a somewhat personal level."

"May I ask what is so bad about your past."

"At another time I will probably be more comfortable to elaborate for you. But for now this is all I will tell you, my past is very dark and an unhappy place that I will never like to return to. There were many times when I was not sure that I was not going to be able to look past everything that I have gone through. But I have gotten past most of it, and continue to do so. Now I am focus on myself having a better tomorrow. Can you respect that enough not to pry?"

"I am willing to take what ever you will give me, the rest I can wait for." Draco told her honestly.

He couldn't even begin to explain the emotions that were passing through him when he first saw Kalista. At first she held a hint of familiarity but from what he knew about her so far there was no way they could have crossed paths, she had grown up in the states and he here in the United Kingdom. He had traveled plenty of course but he had never been to the States. And there wasn't away he could have ever met her at one of his families many Pureblood gatherings were they had invited people over from all over the world, because she wasn't a Pureblood or even from a Pureblood family. She was a half-blood for the most part. But from what she had told him her family bloodlines still held many surprises. Though as he told her earlier bloodlines meant very little to him these days. He had learned his lessons. He had seen what all the craziness over bloodlines could cause, and it almost ruined the English Wizarding World. And the fact that his father had always told him those who held on to those beliefs were foolish but to survive to the end of the war they had to pretend that they believed in such rubbished. And gladly gave it up when the half-breed bastard met his end.

Another thing that struck Draco about Kalista was her eyes. Something kept telling him that he had seen them somewhere before but he couldn't place them and nor did he wish to. But in all, there was just something about this girl that made him want to get close to her. There was a pull to her, he just knew he had to know her or he would regret it for the rest of his life. If he wasn't careful he knew he could easily fall for her. He knew it was a bit early to think on such things but he was mature enough to know that with her it could easily be done. And when he thought about it he had no objections to it.

"So are we going to walk silent this whole tour or are you going to tell me what I am actually walking by?" Kalista asked him amused.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"Its fine." Kalista chuckled.

Draco continued to give Kalista a tour of the Castle along the way they shared a bit about themselves for Kalista it was also interesting to see the Castle through Draco's eyes. Things she never noticed before he mentioned. He told her about the portraits of people that she had passed countless times but had no clue as to whole the occupants. A few of them were even portraits of the founders and several of their descendants. He had even told her about one of the portraits that was actually a painted by one of his family ancestors and several that were his ancestors. She had known the Malfoy and Black family had a long history but from all Draco was telling her about the different people in the portraits and when and whom they were painted by she gave her another insight as to how old the families were. He even told her about one of the portraits that held a relative of the Potter ancestry. That had instantly caught her attention. She had no clue that a portrait of one of her ancestors was being held in the castle. He told Her the lady's name was Lady Ginevra Garrick. She was a direct descendant of Merlin himself and when she was sixteen she was married into the Potter family. He also told her that her children were the only ones to carry on the lines of both Merlin and the Potters, and that Harry Potter was the last leaving descendant for both family lines, which surprised her greatly.

She had never realized that the Potter family was ancient as the Black's and Malfoy's. It gave her a new since of pride in her familial history, but it also reinforced her choice to leave the name Harry Potter behind, at least the Potter part until she was sure that Dumbledore would no longer bother her and let her life be hers as it was meant to be.

After telling her about many of the Portraits he introduced her to many of the ghost that passed their way he even told her a bit about their history. Many of them she did know by name but never did she know much about their history. About two hours later they returned back to the front of the Great Hall. The whole tour gave her a new perspective of Hogwarts and the Slytherin Ice Prince. She had learn a lot about throughout the tour. He definitely wasn't what she had always thought him to be. To see him as he had shown her today made her have a new found respect for him and the Malfoy Family as he explained a great deal about.

"DRACO!" someone yelled from behind them.

Draco didn't even turn around to see who it was before he address the person, "Caius, must you shout?" Draco asked him just before his cousin reached them.

"Oh please Draco, don't try to act all high and mighty on me." Caius said rolling his eyes at his cousin. Than he caught sight of Kalista. "And who is the pretty lady?" Caius asked as he smiled at Kalista.

"Kalista this is my cousin Caius, Cai this is Kalista Pavens one of the students here invited to the school to attend the Tournaments this year."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Pavens." Caius said kissing the hand that Kalista offered him. "What are you doing hanging out with my snooty cousin?"

Kalista giggled at him, while Draco glared, "He offered to show me around the castle. He doesn't seem all the snooty, though."

"Than he must be suppressing it today, but don't worry it will surface soon."

"Don't you have better things to do Caius?" Draco sneered at his cousin.

"See I told you it will come out soon. And no Drake I don't. I still waiting on Corvin to get back here. He left around an hour ago to portkey back to the manor to go see his mother."

"Why what is wrong with Aunt Rhea?" Draco asked worriedly

"Nothing is wrong with her."

"And the baby?"

"She's fine to. I think he just had to go see her about something. I am sure that if something was wrong with Aunty Rhea they would let us all know."

Draco seemed to calm down with Caius' explanation, "Where is Cassia? I thought she came with all of you as well."

"She is here somewhere. She was talking with one of the boys from Ravenclaw during lunch before I left. I think his name was Terry something."

"Terry Boot?" Draco asked his cousin, and received a nod in return, "Well I hope Boot can keep his paws off or I'll chop them off for him." Draco drawled a slight frown on his lips as he thought about his cousin hanging out with Boot.

"What is the matter with Terry Boot?"

"He is complete obnoxious and has no sense of propriety."

"He didn't seem all that bad Draco. I actually go to talk to him for a few before I left. He seems like I decent guy." Caius said trying to defend the guy

"If you say so." answered but clearly stating that he didn't believe his cousin. He had been around Boot for the last seven years and since the beginning his opinion of the boy has not changed in the slightest.

"So where are you from Ms. Pavens."

"Please call me Kalista. And I am from the States. I lived in England a while when I was young but we moved to the States when I was about four."

"When you walked into the Hall earlier today you were with someone, may I inquire as to who she is?"

"My sister, Krista."

"And where is she now?" Caius said glancing around as though he may happen upon her.

"She is with Draco's friend Zabini. They seemed quite taken with each other during lunch."

"Drat! I was hoping to at least be able to get with at least one of you. But it seemed you both have been snagged up. But than again I can always persuade you to leave my dreadful cousins company and accompany me instead." Caius teased, causing Draco to growl at him.

Kalista laughed softly at the two cousins. "I think I am fine where I am Caius. Besides Draco doesn't seem all that bad." Kalista said the, but then added to get a rise out of Draco, "But if he does turn dreadful I'll be sure to join you."

"I'll be sure to hold you to that." Caius said taking Kalista's hand again to give it a kiss before leaving her and Draco.

"Your cousin is quite charming." Kalista told Draco as he begun to lead her away from the Great Hall entrance.

"Charming? I think he is a prat." Draco said through clenched teeth, then he pulled himself together not noticing the amused look on Kalista's face. "But I guess he can be charming after all he is a Malfoy."

"You Malfoys seem to hold yourselves in high esteem and you had a nerve to say I was cocky."

"I will not lie you Kalista, we Malfoys are known to be quite arrogant and very full of ourselves but not without purpose. We are one of the oldest and influential families in the Wizarding world. The name Malfoy is known in almost every Wizarding community if it isn't then they are a very primal community. And we Malfoys have a tendency to be very possessive. We do not like the idea of people taking or touching and sometimes even interacting with what we deem as ours." Draco said staring her in the eyes so she could see the emotions that passed through them. "But what is not known about us Malfoys is that we are raised to actually love one another, we may seem cold and indifferent to the public eye but that is only to the public. Among ourselves we actually display how much we care about each other."

"You don't seem that cold and indifferent to me." Kalista told him as Draco stopped them in front of a portrait with a large cobra that was coiled up and appeared to be taking a nap.

"I feel as though I don't have be cold and indifferent to you." Draco told her as he leaned against the wall and held her hands in his before he decided to pull her close by wrapping his arms around her waist. "With you I feel as though I can be myself, I know I have only known you for about three hours but in that time you have told me a great deal about yourself even though you don't talk much about your past and that is enough for me. One day I hope to have you open enough to tell me about it. But for now I am comfortable with what are able to tell me. And in turn I will tell you all that I am comfortable to tell you, which at the moment is everything. I don't feel as though I have to hid around you, so I don't intend on doing so." Draco told her sincerely.

"And you don't have to. I plan on being myself around you so you can do the same with me." Kalista told him honestly. She didn't plan on lying to Draco about who she was no more than she had to that is why she was going to keep the past in the past and focus on what was right in front of her. If he wanted to know something specific and she felt like sharing it would be as close to the truth as she could get it. But as for her personality wise she was not going to lie about it, she would be up front with him about who she was as a person.

"To be honest with you I feel as though I know you from somewhere." Draco told her as he stared her in her eyes as though trying to remember where he had seen them before.

"And you just might. But I won't tell you where. That you will have to figure out for yourself." Kalista told him as she smirked up at him. "Now can you please tell me where you have led me. I don't remember this being on the tour you gave me." she told him as she looked around, she vaguely recognized it from her time at Hogwarts but just barely. She knew it to be the dungeons and that was about it.

"We are in Hogwart's dungeons. Right now we are standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Dormitories." Draco told her as he was still staring at intently at her. "So have I met you before?"

"Yes you have."

"And you won't tell me where? I know it couldn't have been in the States because I have never been. But that leaves all the other countries I have been to and that is far to many for me to try and figure out where so can I have a hint?"

"It was here in the UK, but that is the only clue you will get from me. But really you shouldn't waste your time to try and figure it all out because. We weren't on speaking terms with each other when we met."

"And why is that?"

"You were in your own little world and I was in mine." Kalista told him honestly.

"So when I introduced myself to you, you already knew who I was."

"Yes, but you didn't know who I was. So I thought it polite to introduce myself."

"Well I can't figure out why I wouldn't have taken the chance to know you if I met you before seeing how when you walked into the Great Hall you immediately had my attention."

"It wasn't so much as you didn't want to take the chance to get to know me, it was that you couldn't. Remember I am not a Pureblood Draco, you wouldn't have been able to get to know me, not with Voldemort around, as you said earlier you were kept from doing certain things that you would have wished to because you had a facade to keep up. Conversing with someone who was practically a Mudblood-"

"Please don't call yourself that." Draco told her with a slight grimace.

"But isn't that what you Pureblood wizards think of all half-bloods and Muggle-borns? I know that you probably don't think much of it now, but that is what I was to you during the war."

"Than why even give me a chance to talk to you when you came sit by me?"

"Because I don't hold grudges, they are not worth the trouble. And because I heard of your families part in the war. And knew most of what you have done in the past was nothing but a front. I am mature enough to look past all that and start over. Unless you are to focused on trying to figure out where you know me from in and not focus on the chance to actually get to know me?"

"I am more than willing to focus on the chance to get to know you." Draco told her as he smiled genuinely down at her.

"Good, because that is my focus as well." Kalista told him.


	9. Chapter Six: Hallow Eve Ball pt 1

**OMG! This is like one of the longest chapters I have ever written so far! I hope you all enjoy it it took me about a half a day to write it! LOL. But the reviews all of you give me makes it worth every minute. I know many of you are probably waiting on pins and needles for the Lemony scenes and promise they are coming soon but as said before they will not be posted on this site you will have to join my Yahoo!Group (see Profile.) The next chapter may have some of those scenes but I won't make any promises because I hate when I don't keep them. Well I have rambled long enough, R&R!**

Chapter Six

"Thanks for this Kali." Krista said as she was helped into the costume Kalista had designed for her and made with the help of magic since it was made on such short notice.

Their dresses were slightly similar in design but Krista's dress stopped at her knees and hugged her tight at all her womanly curves while Kalista's was floor length. The accessories the girls brought quickly when they were passing through Hogsmeade on the way up to the school, including their shoes.

"No problem. Besides I enjoy doing this, I wish I didn't have to use magic to help me finish it up but it wouldn't have been ready on time if I hadn't. And it isn't like you could wear the costume you picked out before it would have been to suspicious. Anyway, I think you look better in this costume because it is tailored to fight you."

"Do you think it is okay to continue to make friends with Draco and Blaise. I have a bad feeling as though it will blow up in our faces." Krista said worrying her lips.

Kalista stopped from putting the final touches onto her costume and turned to face Krista. She had been thinking the same thing earlier. But she couldn't bring herself to give up seeing the blond. She has had a crush on the boy for years to give up when so close, almost hurt to think about.

"I know, Krista. I feel it to. I don't want to lie to him about who I am, and I don't plan on doing so." Kalista said as she turned away from Krista so she could continue to putting on the rest of her accessories, "I told him already that I didn't plan on sharing my past with him. I have also told him that he knew me from before but not where and when. He asked so it isn't like I could lie to him about it." Kalista told her when she saw the look that Krista was giving her as almost like a warning. "I will tell him a bit about my past but it will be vague and as close to truth as I can get it without letting him know exactly who I am. I don't know. Talking with him today, and actually seeing something other than the what he always shown the rest of world is intriguing. He isn't the bastard we always thought him to be. And I like that about, and I want to know more about him and in return I want him to know more about me as well I don't want him to think that everything is one-sided between us. But at the same time it will probably always be him that tells more about the past than I ever would. I wish I could. But a lot of my past as you know is entirely to dark and I want to forget it ever happened. And to tell him that, I fear he will look at me with pity and I don't need that. I already have you Sev, and Remus trying hard not to press the wrong trigger like I am delicate-"

"Kalista we don't-"

"I know none of you mean it Krista, but for once I want someone to look at me as though I am not about to shatter. Or look at me and be reminded of everything I have been put through. I want him to see me for me. Without all of the bullshit I have gone through. So I am not going to lie to him about who I am, I will be myself around him, but there is just somethings I won't be able to tell him. You can take the same approach with Zabini or anyone else that you wish to. But we will have to be careful. Most of our story we already have worked out the rest we will have to come up with on our own and make sure it is as close to the truth as we can get it."

"If you get to close to him than what?"

"I don't know. I am focusing on the now at the moment. Something beyond all this I don't want to worry about. As far as I am concerned when everything is all said and done I still plan on going to live in New York. I want to cross that bridge when I get there."

"I can live with that." Krista said nodding in understanding, as she slipped her shoes on. Well they were more like slippers in a sense, but they were stylish and went with her costume completely. They didn't help give her height but Kalista's didn't either. And they doubted anything will help them even reach beyond the chin of their dates unless they wanted neck breaking hells which both girls op-ed out of.

"Ready?" Kalista asked her, but no sooner than the words left her mouth there was a knock on the door. "Guess that will be our dates." Kalista giggled as she and Krista went to go answer the door.

If they weren't sure about their costumes before they definitely would have been now. Both of their dates looked like their eyes were about to come out of their sockets as they looked over the both of them.

~*~HPDM~*~

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at Kalista. Since he laid eyes on her earlier today he knew she was beautiful but now she was absolutely stunning. Her dress was pure white and clung to her and fell to the floor completely hiding her feet.. The sides of the dress were made of thin white lace so you could easily see her tanned skin. The dress showed enough cleavage to make him salivate and to also leave his imagination running wild. Her black hairy was in ringlets that she had pinned back but enough left to frame her face while the rest fell down her back and stopping just shy of the small of her back. Her makeup was enough to be almost nonexistence but in Draco opinion she didn't need it any she was beautiful enough. He was paying so much attention to her dress and face that he missed the wings that were so thin that you could see through them. Like her dress they were white but when the light hit them the right way you could see a multitude of different colors reflecting off of them.

He could tell Blaise was having the same reaction to Krista. She was a fairy as well but her dress stopped above her knees and hugged her tight. She had the lace on her sides as well that allowed you to see her skin that was slightly paler than Kalista's. Where her dress stopped their were tights that hugged her legs fitting as though it was a second skin. Her wings were same thin white wings that gave off the same light show when at the right angle. Both girls also had a light brush of glitter across any exposed skin making them look even more like fairies. They were without a doubt very beautiful.

"Wow." Draco and Blaise said at the same time both of their eyes locked on their dates, continuing to take them in. They were almost in disbelief that these gorgeous woman chose them to escort them tonight.

"It isn't to much is it?" Kalista asked Draco timidly as she smooth the nonexistence wrinkles on the skirt of her dress.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. I just wasn't expecting you to actually have costumes when you had to confirm with me that there was a ball tonight." Draco said breathlessly as he continued to look her over.

"Well I did tell you I had a pamphlet about the Ball but I was just making sure that I had it right from one of the students here at the school. And besides I never go unprepared." Kalista told him, loving the way that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She also saw that Blaise couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Krista either. As far as she was concerned she had made a great accomplishment with these dress just by the reactions she was receiving. "So are we going to stand here all night while you boys stare at us our are you actually going to escort us to the Ball?" Kalista asked the teasingly causing both boys to blush than extend their hands to their dates. "Thank you gentleman." Kalista said as both she and Krista giggled at the boys blushes.

"Those wings look real." Draco told Kalista as he lead her through the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Well I hope so, the spell that I used on them was not an easy one. And took me twenty minutes for each wing and I had four to do!" Kalista told him excitedly. "But it was worth it though. It was one of the last things I decided to do when I made these costumes. I thought it would be awesome to see Krista as a fairy."

"You made these costumes?" Draco asked surprised. Not noticing the looks that the four of them were receiving from the other couples in the Common Rooms, who were also preparing to depart for the Ball.

"Isn't she amazing? She has great talent." Krista gushed as she smiled at her sister, causing the younger girl to blush.

"I am not _that _good. It was just something I threw together." Kalista said shyly as she tried to hid her blush from them by hiding her face on Draco's shoulder.

"But you are." Blaise told her. "If you have designed something as stunning as you have these costumes than you have some real talent."

"Thank you, Zabini. But they are just costumes."

"But he is right Kalista." Draco told her as she put his hand under her chin so she could look up at him. She was about a foot shorter than he was and he found that absolutely adorable. "You have great talent. I wouldn't mind hiring you to design a few things for me if you do men fashion. And I have been thinking of the perfect gift for my mother for Christmas, and you designing her a dress might just be it."

"You want me to design a dress for the Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy?" Kalista asked him dumbstruck. "That woman is like the Princess Diane of the Wizarding World!"

"And if you ever wanted to make a career out of designing clothes, than you can definitely get their by having woman like Narcissa Malfoy wearing your clothes." Blaise told her as he and the others chuckled at her reaction.

"See I told you I wasn't be biased." Krista told her sister. "And I think it would be awesome for you to do that, and open your own boutique when we get back to New York. You can do muggle and wizard clothing."

"You plan on returning to New York?" Blaise and Draco asked the girls simultaneously.

"Well of course, we plan on returning to New York. We haven't permanently moved to the UK again. And we really don't plan on doing so. We are here until the end of the school year maybe a week or two afterward so we can watch all of the Tournament, but after we plan on going home." Krista told them. Both boys still looked like they had been dealt a fatal blow but they soon put themselves back together.

"We didn't really mean to give you both the impression that we were staying, for that we are sorry."

"No, we just thought that with the many Purebloods males, ourselves included, that you girls have giving some thought to being courted. After all that is what the Tournament is all about. Meeting people from all over the world for a chance to find a potential spouse."

"But the Tournaments aren't specifically open to Pureblood males anymore right?" Kalista asked them the boys stopped them in front of a pair of hug oak doors.

"Well not anymore no, but muggle-borns definitely can not participate. They do not have the magical capacity to keep up. It is mostly Half-Bloods that come from long lines of Pureblood families and the Purebloods themselves that participate." Blaise told her with Draco nodding at his words in agreement.

"Well that is not far. I am sure some of the muggle-born males can keep up." Krista said with a frown.

"They can't actually. Their magical cores aren't great enough to get them through most of the more strenuous task. The Tournament is more than a test of strength, agility, and knowledge of the wizarding world but a test of your magic. Even a lot of Pureblood wizards are magically drained by the time of all of the games are over." Draco told them. "These Tournaments are somewhat like the Tri-Wizard Tournament but that is to test teens and their magical strength. But this Tournament has grown men participating, they will be ruthless. Though killing is forbidden, maiming and disposing of your opponent in other ways aren't. Even though with some wizards being careful not to kill their opponents it has been known to happen especially towards the end when a wizard has been magically drain of most of their magic."

"And you are participating in these games?" Kalista asked him worriedly.

"There is no need to worry. In all honesty the games are not that bad. It is very rare a wizard is maimed or killed." Draco said trying to reassure her. "Now are we ready to go in?" he asked inclining his head towards the great oak doors.

"One more question than we can go inside." Krista said

"Ask away." Blaise said to her.

"What does one win at the end of the Tournament?"

"2 million galleons and a marriage contract if the girl is not already betroth."

"Marriage contract to whom?" Kalista asked worriedly.

"Well to any girl of his choice. That's why we thought you girls knew. Coming here wasn't simply observing the Tournament but also entering yourselves for Marriage Contracts."

"WHAT?" both girls shouted their voices ten pitches too high causing their dates and several others around them to wince.

"Well it isn't exactly a well known fact about the tournament especially to those outside of Pureblood families, but that is how it goes."

"And how do we take ourselves off the rooster?" Kalista said almost hyperventilating.

"Formally write to the committee that is over looking the Tournament, but I will warn you now, the chances of you girls getting out of this is slim to none."

"And what happens if we walk away?"

"Banishment from the Wizarding world."

Both girls breath a sigh of relief, "On, well we have no problems with living in the muggle world."

"They also take your wands you do realize that right?"

"You are kidding me right?" Kalista laughed. "Haven't you heard of wandless magic?"

"You can do wandless magic?" Draco asked her almost in shock, Blaise holding a similar expression.

Krista and Kalista looked at both boys as though they had grown two heads, "Can't the two of you?"

"No, we can't. We were never taught how to do so."

"Oh." was all Kalista could say. Severus and Remus had been teaching her how to preform wandless magic for almost a year and a half now and starting teaching Krista the night before while she was waiting for Kalista to finish up her sketching and she had done pretty well for someone that had just started. But then again when it came to magic Krista had always caught on quicker than most.

"Well I guess you girls won't have much to lose than, would you?" Blaise said still in a state of shock as he and Draco begun to lead them through the Oak doors.

As Draco led Kalista into the room he could feel the stares that were on them but more importantly were on Kalista. He knew from the looks of many of the men in this room they were seriously thinking and wanting to court her. He wasn't going to have it. She was his! He knew that was a pretty strong response for a girl he had just met but he felt something strong for her. And if he had to win the Tournament to protect her from all the other men in here that would want her just for her looks than he would. He knew of many of the Purebloods here that he was easily more powerful then them, he also knew that being the a Malfoy son that his knowledge of spells were also greater. His family had a history of delving in to the Dark Arts, no Malfoy worth his salt would or could deny that he knew various spell of Dark Magic. He would also be quick to tell you that it was intent behind the spell the was worth the most. And for Draco, if they gave him enough reason to, he would make the hatred behind spell particularly strong if it meant to protect the woman he had on his arms right now.

"They are all staring." Kalista whispered to Draco as she leaned into him.

"Well that would because you and your sister look absolutely stunning in your costumes. And if I must say so myself, when I saw you tonight you took my breath away." Draco said staring her in her eyes as he spoke. He like that his words had made her blush but not the fact that she had turned away hiding her adorable blush.

He spotted a couple of his cousins at the other side of the room and begun to lead the four of them in that direction.

"Draco!" Caius said waving him and his cousins friends over. "And Ms. Kalista, it is a pleasure seeing you again." Caius said as he kissed her hand.

"It is nice to see you again as well" Kalista told him politely.

"Hello Zabini. Long time no see. Where have you been the past couple of holidays. You haven't graced Malfoy Manor with your presence in about two years it seems." Caius told him.

"Been dealing with family matters. I'm sure you heard about my father being sick. I had to help keep up the family business and such while he was ill."

"I was sorry to hear about that. But I hear he is doing better which is always a plus." Caius told him with a smile. Then his eyes flickered over to Krista who was holding on to Blaise's arm. "And who is this stunning Fairy beside you?"

"This is Krista, Kalista sister. Krista this is Draco's cousin Caius Malfoy."

"And the others around him are Corvin, Cassia; Caius' twin sister, Apollo. and Jaeger." Draco told them. "Cousins, this is Krista and Kalista Pavens. They like the rest of you are visiting the UK for the Pureblood Tournaments." than he turned his attention to Kalista. "Corvin is my other cousin I told you about participating in the games with me."

"You girls arrived this morning, correct?" Cassia asked them.

"Yeah, Krista didn't feel like waking this morning and we had some stops to make on the way here." Kalista said as she playfully nudged her sister.

"Two of the most beautiful girls here snatched up before the rest of us could even have a chance to say Hello to them." Corvin said with a dramatic sigh. "Couldn't give the rest of us a chance could you?" he said smiling at Blaise and Draco. "Couldn't even think about charming you away Draco. He learned from the absolute best. Uncle Lucius could charm the robes off a nun." he said to Kalista causing her and Krista to giggle and Draco to glare at his cousin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco said but you could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh please Draco. We both know that you and Uncle Lucius inherited the Malfoy Charm tenfold over. I don't even think that grandfather could charm as much as the two of you could."

"My charm wasn't learned from my father, it was naturally given." he said chuckling even to himself unable to keep his face straight around his cousins.

"Natural charm huh? Should I be wary of your advances then?" Kalista asked him her eyes and voice both filled with amusement.

"No, my advances are quite honest. And if you would have allowed me to, I would have loved to have court you. But than again I think I still might, I am sure I could convince you to stay in England."

"I am pretty sure you could, but I will have to refuse the offer."

"You are a strange woman, Ms. Pavens." Jaeger told her. "Refusing the hand of a Malfoy? Many woman would kill to be given such an offer."

"I am not like most other woman. Besides I have plans and dreams, that will only interfere with what your family intends for Draco. Besides he has just met me. I am sure there is some other woman here that will catch his attention soon enough, and I will be a distant memory."

"I highly doubt that Kalista. You are not one so easily forgotten." Draco told her.

"You have done it before. You will be able to do so again. Now enough talk, I want to dance." Kalista said as she grabbed Draco's hand then turned back to his cousins. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." she told them than dragged Draco towards the dance floor.

"Your sister is in for one hell of a ride for the next couple of months." Corvin said to Krista who had been talking to Cassia.

"What do you mean?" She asked him worriedly. She had missed most of the conversation but she had heard enough towards the end.

"We know our cousin," Caius said to her, "And he is not easily going to give up if ever. When we say he has perfected the Malfoy Charm we are not lying. And every Malfoy, male or female, always get what they want. Draco is no different. He wants your sister and he will not rest till he has her."

"Kalista is not a possession." Krista said unable to keep the protectiveness from her voice that was making her sound somewhat cold towards them.

"And he will not treat her as one. We Malfoy men are taught to take care of our women." Jaeger told her. "Most of us have not married out of obligation but out of love. To others she may appear to be nothing more than a trophy wife to him, when they marry because I assure you now that will happen, but to Draco she will be his world. I know that look in my cousins eye, we all do and so does Blaise. There is nothing in heaven or hell that will keep him from getting her and keeping. I have seen that look countless times from my father and uncles when they look at their wives. I have even seen that look on Corvin when it comes to his girlfriend Jolene."

"He barely knows her."

"The heart doesn't need a calendar or a clock to go by. Sure the brain may, but not the heart. And Draco is one to go by his heart more than his brain. Just don't tell him that I told you." Apollo told her. As he looked out on the Dance floor where Kalista and Draco were dancing to a slow song.

"If he does by a chance win her over, will he take care of her? Kalista has been through enough I don't want to see my baby sister hurt any more."

"He will take care of her. The Malfoy family has a very strict honor code. They do not mistreat their spouses. If a Malfoy so much as hit his wife than he will face the wrath of his family and it is not pleasant to have one angry Malfoy on you to have several is pure suicide." Blaise told her as the Malfoys around them chuckled.

"You would know something about that wouldn't you Blaise. I remember the one time you were on the receiving in of Draco's wrath you were lucky to walk away with just a black eye." Corvin said causing his cousins to laugh at Blaise from the memory.

"His wrath was unjustified that day. And if you remember I also busted his lip." Blaise said lifting his nose in the air in a fashion that made Krista laugh at him.

"Well come along Blaise I want to join my sister on the dance floor." Krista told him as she grabbed his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. You have been very...insightful."

"Pleasure is all ours, Ms. Krista." Cassia told her before the couple walked away.

"Those girls got those boys smitten." Corvin chuckled to his cousins.

"Well they do seem like a nice pair of girls," Caius said as he watched them from dancing.

"I think they are both hiding something." Apollo told them causing his cousins toll look over at him. "Yes they are nice girls. But they are also very mysterious as well."

~*~HPDM~*~

"You do know I was very serious about what I said back there with my cousin, right?" Draco said as he held Kalista close as they danced to a slow song by some band he didn't know.

"Draco, I am leaving at the end of everything. And I seriously think that you should court one of the other girls here. They will be much less trouble for you." Kalista told him as she looked up at him from where she had her head on his chest. "You deserve someone untainted. My past has left me with one to many scars and I don't want you to be the one that has to heal them."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Let me make that decision Kalista. You have something that none of these other girls here have. Most of them I know from all the many gatherings my family has dragged me to or held ourselves. And some I know from here at Hogwarts. I'll admit that not all of them are superficial or boring. But they don't have what I am looking for. With you I feel as though I can share anything and everything with. I don't see myself having a future with those other girls but with you I can see it. And I want it and want it with you." Draco said staring in her eyes. She could see all the different emotions in his eyes.

She could also see herself having a future with Draco. But then she thought about what would happen when she told him about who she was. And to her it would always be who she was and not who she is. Harry Potter to her at the moment is just a memory. An identity that she has gladly given up so she could have a chance to be happy and to be free from all that held him back. She wasn't going to let him ruin it for her now, but in her heart she would always know that Draco deserve the truth and it was one that she couldn't get give to him. She wanted the future she could see with Draco with ever fiber in her being, but how could she have it if he didn't know about who she was before?

"I see it too Draco, and I want it. But my past is always going to keep me from having it with you." she said laying her head back on his chest.

"And why is that?"

"Because I will never be able to tell it all to you. I just broke the chains that they had on me, I don't want them to bind me again."

"I already told you I am willing to take what you can give me. I am not worried about your past I am more focus on the now. As long as you don't base us on lies I am willing to take any and all parts you can give me." Draco said placing his hand under chin and turning her face back up to look at him.

_I hope you don't regret those words one day but I know I will regret this decision one day,_ Kalista thought to herself as her and Draco lips met.

The kiss start out as gentle but soon became very passionate. Kalista thought her heart would explode from the kiss. She never felt such rightness at the moment that Draco lips met hers that I was enough to make her feel faint. In that moment she knew she was going to give herself to him the rest will have to wait for another time.

"You win, but I want to let you know that it won't always be this easy." Kalista told him when they broke for air and Draco set his forehead against hers.

"I don't expect it to." He said smiling brilliantly at her. "I would be disappointed if you didn't make the rest of my life a challenge." he said before he placed another kiss on her lips but a quick one this time...

**This part of the story will be in two parts, because so much is involved with the Ball! Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the rest of the story so far and as always please review!**


	10. Chapter Seven: Hallow Eve Ball pt 2

**Hello Readers! Okay I am going to give you all my warning now there will be a lemony scene in this chapter so if you want to read this chapter with out having to be bothered with breaks than I suggest you go to my profile and proceed to join my Yahoo!Group. If you do chose that option than I will try to check my email regularly so I can go ahead and accept you all into the group. But I alas I have talked enough, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter Seven

"Can we rest a bit I need something to drink." Krista said to Blaise after an hour so of dancing.

"Sure, just let me get Draco, I sure your sister could use a drink also but Draco would keep her on the dance floor till they both have cotton mouths." he told her chuckling as he pulled her towards Draco and Kalista. "Do either of you want something to drink?" he asked them when he Krista reached them.

"You must have just read my mind, I was just telling Draco I needed a cool down." Kalista said chuckling.

"Well I hope it isn't spiked just yet." Krista said to Kalista as she grabbed her sisters hand and begun to pull her from the dance floor with the boys behind them. "You boys get the drink we'll grab a table."

"You and Zabini are looking pretty chummy together." Kalista said to her when they found a table and sat down.

"So are you and Malfoy." she return both comments caused the girls to blush lightly.

"Do you think they will still be happy with us even if they never know everything about us?"

"The question isn't whether they will be happy but will we?" Krista said to her somberly. "One day they will have to know the truth and we will face judgment day. But for now we cherish the moments that we have, even if they may not last forever."

"Take a few good memories to outshine our dark ones. I can try to live with that." Kalista told her, just before the boys returned with their drinks. "Thanks Draco."

"You are very welcome." He said giving her a brilliant smile before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "In a bit do you want to leave?" he whispered to her, "That way we can talk."

"Sure just let me hang out with my sister for a bit before we go."

"Thirty minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kalista told him as she brushed her lips against his.

"Well it didn't take you to long to hook up, what about ten hours. That has to be a new record." Blaise said jokingly.

"It isn't like you and my sister are that much further behind. Besides, why not give it a try, you probably know when you want to be with someone within the first few minutes of meeting them. Well for those of us mature enough to understand exactly what we are feeling." Kalista told him with a smile as Draco held her tighter.

"I guess you are right about that."

"I-" but she was cut off from replying when to guy came over to the table. All of both of them either had their eyes on Kalista or Krista, each with a gleam that made each girl move closer towards their dates almost as though asking them to shield them from the newcomers. Blaise and Draco both responded by pulling the girls tighter and practically squeezing the life from them as they held the tighter around their waist not that either was about to complain.

"We came over to ask if you girls would mind dancing with us." The slightly stockier boy asked them. His voice was deep and ruff Kalista could almost feel the sound vibrating through her chest.

"We are a bit busy talking and we really don't plan on staying that much longer anyway so maybe you guys can find someone else to dance with." Krista told them trying to be polite.

"I am sure we can persuade you to stay a little longer if your dates aren't doing a good job of it." the other boy leered at her as he looked her over almost as though he was undressing her with his eyes. It was enough to make both girls nauseated.

"The girls said their piece. I think it is best you leave them alone." Draco said to them coldly. His face had slipped into that mask that Kalista hated so much. But she understood it was one used to ward people off.

"I am sure that if you boys left to a moment to give us a chance to talk to them that you can see that we can change their minds. All we want to do is talk a little and dance." The stocky one said

"We don't wish to dance anymore tonight. We had our fill and at the moment will like to rest." Kalista told them. "And I am pretty sure there is nothing you could say to either of us to convince us to talk or dance with either of you tonight. Now if you will excuse us we will like to return to our conversation before all part our ways."

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" The stocky one asked obviously not taking the hint to take a hike and obviously missing the look of disgust he was getting from Kalista or he was ignoring it.

"She is claimed already moron and does not wish to talk with you, have you not got that point yet." Draco asked. Kalista could see his hand draped over his wand he was ready to pull it out if the moment presented itself, and she for one would not want to be on the receiving end of his wand. The boy after all was the son of Lucius Malfoy the man didn't survive as long as he had for no reason. "I will only ask you both kindly just this once, back the fuck off." Draco hissed at them.

"I see no ring on her finger, as far as I am concerned she is still available for courting."

"And I am refusing your offer, kind sir." Kalista said adding the last part with much sarcasm. "I have already agreed to one courtship and that was to Draco Malfoy. So please leave me be. And I believe my sister has already agreed to the courtship of Blaise Zabini." Kalista said sending her sister and Blaise a pointed look. "So please be gentleman enough and let these fine men properly woo and court their intended."

After glaring at Draco and Blaise the two gentleman left. But Kalista and Krista both knew that wasn't the last time they would be placed in such situations.

"I wish to go now Draco." Kalista said turning to him.

"Let's go." Draco said as he stood and held his hand out for her which she gladly took. Then he turned his attention to Blaise and Krista. "Are you two leaving as well?"

"No, I see a few of my cousins trying to wave us over, I might as well introduce them to my intended." Blaise said saying the last part with much amusement, as he held his hand out for Krista that took. Kalista could also see the amusement in her sister eyes as well.

"Tell them I said hello and I will be talking with them at another time." Draco said as he pulled Kalista close and begun to walk away.

"Will do." Blaise said as they went their separate ways pulling their dates with them.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Wow this is what the head boys rooms look like." Kalista said as Draco let her into his rooms. They were huge. And as a typical Slytherin the room was done in greens, black, and silver. Kalista almost expected it to be as cold as the Slytherin Common rooms but she found it warm and inviting. She could tell all of the furniture was Draco's personally Hogwarts didn't have anything as expensive looking.

"Good wow or bad wow?" Draco asked her.

"Good wow. Your rooms are so much better than the Slytherin Common rooms. Nothing about that place is inviting. Almost makes me wish I let myself and Krista be sorted into different house, but just almost."

"What do you mean let yourself be sorted into different house?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well on the way here we were talking about what houses we wanted to be sorted into. I thought hey why not do something a bit out of character of the both of us and get sorted into Slytherin. So when they placed the hat on us we told it we wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Didn't know you could do that."

"And if you did, would you have chosen a different house for yourself?"

"No I wouldn't have. Every Malfoy that has graced these halls has always been in Slytherin. I don't see that changing anytime soon. We Malfoys are just to cunning to be placed anywhere else. The other houses can't house our egos as well as Slytherin can." Draco said smirking at her.

"You are even arrogant enough to boast about your big ego. You Malfoy's are really something." Kalista told him as she set down on one of the chairs in front of the fire. "You don't mind if I make myself comfortable do you?" she asked Draco as he set down next to her.

"If I did I wouldn't have brought you here." Draco said as he pulled her legs into his lap and took her shoes off. She thought she had died and gone to heaven when he begun to massage her aching feet.

"I know those shoes don't have much of a heel, but you can practically feel the hard floor through them." she said with a groan and his talented hands worked the soreness from her foot.

"Well, we will have to do something about that next time you go shopping. I cant have your toes aching." Draco said chuckling as he switched to her other foot.

"Am I going to have to expect to be constantly hounded by men during my stay here at Hogwarts?" Kalista asked him, referring to the encounter from the ball.

"You are a beautiful woman Kalista. When men see that they sometimes forget their senses. And not only that it is like you draw peoples attention to you. Your sister does it to. You girls can literally walk in the room and make it all about yourselves without trying. We Pureblood males are always looking for someone that can do just that. So when we have that girl on our arm we know that we have out done each and everyone of them. The other males here are going to be drawn to just that. So I won't lie to you, they will try and talk to you if they are ever given the chance and they will try to make you theirs, but those bastards are in for a rude awaking because Malfoy's don't share."

"You don't own me Malfoy." Kalista said as she pulled her feet from his lap and stood up. "I am not some toy or trophy. Is that what you see me as some trophy that will make you the center of attention."

"No, I don't." Draco said as he stood and walked over to her. He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I don't need someone to make me the center of attention I can do that all by myself and I have been doing so for the past seventeen years. I don't need someone that will just stand there and look pretty on my arm as I gallivant through a room. I want someone who has a mind of their own and knows what they are about. If I wanted a bimbo I could have gone for Daphne Greengrass. But I want is you, Kalista. And I don't want you to be a just a fixture on my arm or another shadow. When I walk through the room I want you to be there beside me sharing all the glory of the moment with me. I want to know you inside and out and I want you to know me inside and out. Can you understand that?"

Kalista searched his eyes for the longest moment to try to read the emotions going through them. If all her previous assumptions about Draco Malfoy wasn't shattered before they were now. He definitely wasn't the boy she always thought him to be but so much more.

"I can understand that."

"Good." Draco said with a smile before he bent down and captured her lips with his.

Kalista immediately melted into the kiss. Draco kisses were like nothing she had ever experienced and she craved it.

She realized she might also be craving his touch because she hadn't had any sexual encounters in almost a year. Since the accident that left her as who she is now she had been celibate mostly due to the fact that she was saving herself to give to the one guy she has had a crush on for the past five years and for the fact that since she went from a boy to a girl than it would make it somewhat difficult to find a partner and keep your identity a secret at the same time. Thought she would admit she looked very different from her former self. All she really had left was her mother eyes, her father pouty lips and nose and her black and still somewhat unruly hair that she has to spend a great deal of time brushing to keep it in place. Everything else had somewhat morphed into her mother's features according to Remus. She didn't even have the lightening bolt scar on her forehead anymore which was a great relief to her and Sev and Remus, even for Krista. But every time she thought to go and be intimate with someone else it seemed wrong at the moment no such thoughts were crossing her mind and that may have to do with the fact that Draco was her crush.

Draco didn't mean for the kiss to be as passionate as it had begun but Kalista had urged him on when he felt her tongue brush across his lips lightly almost like she was trying to tease his tongue from his mouth which he did with out a second thought. He heard her moan as he tongue brushed against hers the sound went straight to her nether regions.

As the kiss became deeper his hands started to explore her body. As much as he loved her fairy costume he wished she was dressed in something else that made it easier for him have access to the skin that was underneath. As though she had read his mind she grabbed his hand and led him to the zipper that was almost hidden on the back of her costume. Once he worked the zipper down that stopped just before it reached her ass he helped her slid out of it all the while not losing contact with her lips. Once she had stepped out of her costume Draco pulled back so he could observe her. She only had on a pair of thin lace panties her very ample chest was covered by nothing and the sight was enough to make Draco's mouth water. He tore his eyes away from from her boobs to look at her face which had become flushed under his scrutiny. He thought it was adorable.

"You are beautiful." He breath out causing her to blush a brighter shade of red.

He reached out to brush his hands across her cheek again before he pulled her close to him again but instead of kissing her on her lips he begun kissing her along her jaw and down her neck towards her pulse points all the while he was teasing her nipples that were becoming erect from his ministrations. These feather light kisses were causing her to moan which definitely didn't help the painful erection that begun to grow inside his pants.

As he kissed his way back up to her mouth he placed his hands on her ass and gave it a good squeeze before he started to push her up so her legs would wrap around his waist. Once she had done so he begun to walk them towards his bedroom. He definitely was not going to have his first time with her be on his couch. As he carried her towards his bedroom her could feel on of her hands that was not tangled in his hair slid down his chest than up again so she could begin to unbutton his shirt. By the time they reached his bedroom she had expertly unbutton his shirt that he shook off after he laid her down on his bed.

Kalista got up on her knees so she could trail her hands across his chest. She could feel him shudder under her touch and that brought a slight smile to her lips but than faltered when her hand grazed across the large scar that was there. She immediately knew where it came from. She had given it to him during their sixth year. She didn't mean to do it when she followed him into the bathroom she had every intention of just talking to him but curses started to fly and before he could get the Unforgivable out of his mouth she sent one of the curses Severus had taught her to protect herself. She knew it was a bit harsh but she wasn't about to go through an Unforgivable. When he had fallen on the ground she quickly healed him than took his unconscious form to the Hospital Wing where she left him in Poppy's capable hands.

After her fingers had traveled the length of the scar that went from his right shoulder, across his chest and to his left side she placed a gentle kiss on it as if in apology though Draco didn't understand why as far as he was concerned it wasn't her fault, but the action caused his heart to swell almost painfully. No one had ever kissed his scar so tenderly or even at all. Most of the girls that he had been with just disregarded it and proceed to get what they wanted from them not that he minded because he was also getting something from them as well. But now that one little action meant the world to him. He had always been ashamed of the scar because it was a reminder of his irrational behavior towards Potter when he wanted nothing more than just talk to him and see if he could lend him some kind of comfort. As soon as those words had left his uncle Severus mouth he suddenly went from angry that he was sticking up for the brat that had almost killed him to ashamed. He and Harry had made a truce so they could save Severus and Remus from unneeded stress and heartache since they both had enough to worry about with their own growing family. He could hear the disappointment in Severus voice that hurt worse than any scar he had been given by the Gryffindor Golden Boy. After that day he had tried to be more friendly with Potter and every time the boy tried to apologize he would change the subject because in his own opinion he didn't deserve the apology. He more than deserved it.

After her lips had left his scar he knew for the first time since he had been given the scar he no longer had to fell ashamed of what happened he was forgiven. He pulled her lips back up to his and kissed her deeply as his hand became entangled in her hair. As they kissed he could feel her making quick work of his belt. For the first time tonight he wondered if she was a virgin. The thought of someone touching her almost made him see red but all thoughts were lost she he felt her hand brush across his cheek just before she pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eye. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she bit down on her lips. The sight of her biting down on her lip was extremely erotic and almost made him explode in his pants that she had begun to unbutton.

**(SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED, SEE DETAILS ON PROFILE IF YOU WISH TO READ IT)**

Before his arms gave out he pulled himself out of her and fell down on the bed beside her. While trying to catch his breath he reached out for her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. Tonight was by far one of the best nights of his life. He had many conquest but none were as enjoyable as this with Kalista.

"That was amazing." she told him after they both had their breathing under control.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it." He said smiling at her before he brought her hand to lips again to kiss.

"Do you mind if I fall asleep here you have worn me out." Kalista asked him as he pulled her into his arms so her head rested on his chest.

Draco chuckled at her slurring speech before he answered. "I would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Good because I was going to stay anyway..." she told him as she drifted off to sleep.

Before he joined her in oblivion he realized that if he could go to sleep like this every night with her for the rest of his life he would die a happy man.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Blaise its been forever!"

"It has only been a month since I last seen you Franco." Blaise said shaking his head at his cousins antics before he hugged him than turned his attention back to Krista. "Krista this is my cousin Franco, next to him is his twin Luigi. They will be participating in the Tournament with me. With these two as my partners I am guaranteed I don't know how we will win the two have an attention span the size of an inch worm."

"Not true!" the two boys declared at the same time.

"Entirely true. And Franco Luigi this is Krista Pavens."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Pavens." Luigi said as he kissed her hand.

"Oh and before I forget Draco said to tell you both hello." Blaise told them as he grabbed a drink from the table refreshment table they were standing near.

"Where is Mr. Dreamy?" Franco asked his eyes darting around the rooms as if in hopes of locating him.

"He and his date were leaving just as we were coming over here." Blaise told him as he handed the drink to Krista who gladly took it from him with a smile before she had a sip.

"Damn. I was hoping I could ask him to dance." Franco said with a pout that made both of his twin and Blaise roll their eyes.

"As you can tell Krista Franco here is the bent one in the group. And he tends to leave his head in the clouds." Blaise told her in a tone that made her giggle.

"Not true! I don't leave my head in the clouds. Its just that I like to keep my dreams alive even if he doesn't go for blokes, who knows I may get lucky one day and he changes his mind." Franco said dreamily.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime Frankie he is a bit attached to this one. And if I know Draco I know this isn't one he is going to be letting go anytime soon or at all."

"Who is the lucky chit then?" Franco huffed.

"My sister." Krista told them.

"Well if she is as beautiful as you than you don't have a chance Franco." Luigi said with a smile to Krista.

"Don't even try charming her Franco." Blaise said warningly. "Just like Draco with Kalista I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. So find your own girl."

"You Purebloods are a bit possessive." Krista chuckling.

"We can be. But we aren't as bad as some. Like the Malfoys for instances they are fiercely possessive of their women. They will hex someone for even looking at their woman the wrong way." Luigi told her his cousin and brother nodding in agreement. "But I can respect them for that. They are one of the oldest Pureblood families and almost everyone of them has married for love unlike most of us Pureblood families who marry out of obligation our family included. But Blaise here got lucky. Uncle Orlando is going to let him marry for love."

"You two don't have that option?" Krista asked them.

"No we don't. Even poor Franco as bent as he is is betroth to a woman. We honestly don't know how that is going to work out. We have tried to persuade the family to let him go of that obligation but they wont." Luigi said sadly. He loved his brother and he knew that by his family making him marry a woman he would be forever miserable.

"So there is nothing you can do?" Krista asked with a slight frown.

"Honey don't feel sorry for me. I have known the day was coming since I realized I was gay. I'll manage somehow. And it isn't to late miracles still happen." h e said giving her a small smile.

"For you I hope they do. Maybe before it is to late your family will lighten up." Krista told him hoping she sounded hopeful. But she had read up on many of the Pureblood families and their traditions she knew that it was a almost no chance of him breaking free of the his families marital obligations.

"Well until the day they marry me off I am going to enjoy myself. So don't feel sad for me. I may be gay but I have a strong personality I'll be okay." he told her gently. "Now back to you Ms. Krista. Do you have any brothers by any chance?"

"No its just me and my sister." Krista said laughing lightly.

"Drats! I was kinda hoping. If I remember correctly from this morning you and your sister look almost alike. Both beautiful if I must say so myself, I can only imagine what a male sibling of yours would have looked like. What about cousins?"

"No none of those either, at least none we know about or care to mention."

"Why wouldn't you want to mention them."

"He is one of the vilest creatures on this earth and I wish him to the darkest pits of hell." Krista said with so much venom in her voice that it made the three of them stare at her in shock.

"What has he done so evil?"

"He hurt my sister in ways I care not to mention. And if I ever see that fat bastard he will know what it is like to incur the wrath of Krista Lillian Pavens." she told them darkly.

"Well if it is all that bad I don't think you should mention it to Draco. He will probably kill the guy." Blaise told her.

"It would be no less than what he deserves. But Kalista is not going to want him to know so you mustn't mention it to him. Or I will be at my sister mercy and that is not a place I want to be."

"Is she more magically talented than you are?" Luigi asked her

"Her magical capacity is far greater than mine. She has a better family history than mine."

"How is that so?"

"We are half sisters. Her mother's family was more magically inclined than mine."

"Who is the older one?" Franco asked her.

"I am. But just by two months."

"So were your parents married?"

"My father and my mother were but around the time Kalista was conceived they were in the process getting a divorce. After my mother had me she left me with my father. I grew up with my father's second wife as my mother. Couldn't as for a better one so I haven't."

"Where are they now?"

"They are dead. They were killed, some bastard tied them up and set the house on fire and left them there to die."

"I am sorry to hear that." Franco said somberly.

"It's fine." Krista said as she wiped away the tears that managed to escape. "Kalista and myself have learn to accept the deaths of our parents."

"How long ago was this?"

"About five years ago."

"I truly am sorry. I couldn't imagine not having my parents." Blaise told her as he reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It seems as though we keep asking you questions that are simple to us but are extremely invasive for you."

"It's fine. We have dealt with it all no need to worry about it." Krista said giving him a small smile.

"Are you ready to go? Or did you want to stay a little longer?" Blaise asked her as he pulled her into his side.

"I am a bit tired, I am ready to go if you don't mind."

"Alright." He told her than turned back to his cousins. "We'll see you guys tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. Make sure you bring Draco and her sister with you also. And it was a pleasure to meet you Krista."

"Pleasure to meet you too, the both of you." she said to Luigi and Franco before Blaise led her away from them and out of the Room of Requirements.


	11. Chapter Eight: Morning After

Chapter Eight

When Draco woke in the morning he felt restful a feeling he hadn't had in a long while. He also felt pleasantly warm for a while it took him a moment to remember why he felt the way he did. And once he remember it brought a smile to his face. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of two emerald orbs of Kalista's staring up at him with a smile on her face. He could get use to waking up to such a sight every morning.

"Morning." He told her groggily.

"Morning." she told him sweetly before she placed a kiss on his slightly hairy chest. "You don't mind that I stayed last night do you?"

"Not at all. It's kind of nice going to sleep with you in my arms and waking up that way as well." he said smiling at her.

"Do you allow all of your conquest to stay with you during the night?"

Draco frowned at her before answering. "You aren't one of my conquest. I believe we talked about this last night. But no I don't. I don't usually like sharing my bed with them."

"Hmm." Was her only response before she got up from the bed pulling the sheet up with her to cover her naked body.

"Where are you going?"

"My sister is calling. So before she sends out a search party I have to return to my room." She told him as she pulled on her panties.

"Calling?" he asked confused.

"My necklace." She told him as she pulled it from under the blanket so he could see it. It was a golden snitch that had him curious for a moment she saw his curiosity and smile. "I enjoy watching and playing Quidditch. I am a decent player so she gave this to me as a gift. It also allows her to send messages through it. She has one similar to it, but hers is a book the girl is quite the reader." she told him before she bent down to give him a kiss. "I really would love to stay but I think it will burn a hole in my skin if I don't leave soon." she told him chuckling as she begun to leave the room.

"I'll walk you back to Slytherin housing. Just let me clean up a bit." Draco said getting out of the bed before she left the room.

"Alright. I am bushed do you think they are serving breakfast this late."

"What time is it?" he asked walking around in all his naked glory causing Kalista eyes to follow him hungrily as she drank him all in.

Last night she didn't really get the chance to see his very endowed cock. It almost made her wonder how it fit in her. He was HUGE! And that was while he was flaccid she couldn't imagine how big he would be when he was aroused. But she figured that she would find out soon enough, well that is if he wish for a repeat of last night, because she definitely would complain about it. Well at the moment maybe last night activities left her a very sore. It would be a couple of days before she allowed him to have sex with her again.

When he turned back to look at her her raised an elegant brow and gave her a cocky smirk, causing her to blush and turn her gaze away from him before she answered his question. "Almost ten in the morning."

"I doubt it but we can stop by the kitchens before we head towards to the dormitories." he told her. From his tone she could still tell that he was amused from he ogling which caused her blush to deepen.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I going to hop in the shower right quick. Would you care to join me?" he asked her suggestively

"All I have is my costume from last night." she told him with a slight frown.

"You can borrow some of my sweat pants and one of my shirts."

"You have sweat pants?" She asked him astonished . "The Draco Lucius Malfoy owns a muggle pair of sweat pants?"

"Yes I do. I find them quite comfortable. I usually just wear them around the room, but I am. .no was willing to let you use them." Draco huffed at her.

"I was just surprised. I didn't mean to insult you. But I promise I can make it up to you if you allow me to take that shower with you." Kalista leered at him.

"Can you now?" Draco asked her his eyes darkening with lust. "And how would you accomplish such a task." he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

She smiled at him before she motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. What she said was the most erotic thing he had ever heard it immediately caused him to harden. Once she felt his hardens through the sheet against her stomach she pulled back from him and dropped the sheet as she begun to make her way to the bathroom. As turned back to look at him and curled her finger at him telling him to follow her as she gave him a saucy smile. He didn't need to be told twice, he followed her into the bathroom for a shower where he received the best blow job he had ever had. Needless to say she was instantly forgiven.

_She'll be the death of me,_ he thought as he was coming down from his euphoric high.

~*~HPDM~*~

Clad in a pair of Draco's black sweat pants and one of his Quidditch Jerseys Kalista walked hand in hand with Draco to the Kitchens. Before they had left his rooms she had looked him overly hungrily again. If she hadn't seen him naked she would have told anyone that asked that Draco looked his sexiest in a pair of muggle jeans that hugged his ass just right but were not overly tight and a royal blue tee-shirt that brought out his silvery-blue eyes. The man was gorgeous in and out of his clothes. She seriously doubted there wasn't anything that he couldn't pull off.

"You remember yesterday when I asked you to design a dress for my mother?" Draco asked her as he led her to the kitchens.

"Yeah I remember." She told him as she looked up at him. Which required her to tilt her head slightly since he was so tall. She barely made it up to his chest. She knew he had to be at least six foot four while she was only five foot three if that. They had to shrink the sweat pants so she wouldn't be swimming in them and his jersey well that reached her calves. He laughed when he first saw her drowning in his huge clothes.

"Do you think you could do it for me? I have been looking for the perfect gift for her but nothing has sparked my interest."

"Christmas isn't for another month. You still have time." Kalista asked trying to get her way out of it. Sure she would be honored to design the robes of the Narcissa Malfoy. But she was slightly intimidated by it as well. If the woman didn't like the dress she would seriously feel dejected. The opinion of someone like Narcissa Malfoy could make or break a her career of designing clothes in the wizarding world.

"You can't talk your way out of this." Draco told her as though he was reading her thoughts which caused her to scowl at him. "Please. I know you could make the perfect gift for her. I am even willing to pay you for it."

"I don't need your money Malfoy." Kalista told him as she tore her hand from his and stopped walking. "You have only seen two of my works so far, what makes you so sure that I could even design something worthy of Narcissa Malfoy?"

"First, please don't ever call me Malfoy. The only people that generally call me by my surname are people that I view below me, and you are not below me no matter what you may think. Second, I may have only seen two of your designs but what I saw I loved. Third, my mother may be somewhat of a fashionista, but she is not hard to please. Fourth, I believe in you. You have great potential to become an amazing designer you just have to stop berating yourself. And fifthly, if I am commissioning you to design a dress you deserved to be paid for it. I will let you come up with the price, but I am warning you now do not sell yourself cheap because I will not go for it." Draco told her sternly but gently, before he took her hand back into his. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "Come on lets get you something to eat before you head back to the dormitories so your sister can tell you off."

"Oh alright, you win. When we get back to the dorms you can look at some of my sketches to see what you like and personalize the designs for your mother's preferences. And you are going to have to get her measurements for me if I am going to do this."

"I know my mother measurements by heart. The woman has dragged me off shopping with her one to many times."

"Pssh, like you have a right to be complaining. If you have forgotten I have seen your magically enlarged wardrobe with is like twice the size as your room."

"We Malfoys have to look good all the time and be prepared for any occasion." He told her arrogantly as he put his nose in the air and puffed out his chest. "And that requires me to have an extensive wardrobe. It can't be helped. And soon I will make sure your wardrobe is just as filled as mine if not more."

"Don't get me wrong Draco. I love clothes and like to stay in style but to have a wardrobe as extensive as yours is unfathomable to me."

"Well start to believe it Ms. Pavens, because I assure you I will make it so." Draco said as he kissed her chastely on the lips before opening the doors to the kitchen.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Where have you been?" Krista yelled at Kalista when she and Draco walked into the Common Rooms.

Draco cast warning glares all across the room as every one took in Kalista's appearance. Many among the Slytherins stared in shock. They knew Draco had many conquest but none that he personally escorted back to their dorms or spent the night with or even allowed to wear his clothing. That knowledge combined with the warning glares was enough to tell them that she belonged to their Ice Prince and any who dared try to take her from him would see why the Malfoy family was something to fear and respect.

"I have been calling you all morning!" Krista told her angrily. "I got back last night expecting to find you here. When I didn't I figured you were just spending sometime with Draco, I wake up this morning and you are still not there! I go to breakfast thinking you were there. And guess what you weren't! Where have you- Oh..." she said as she finally took in her sisters appearance and her hand clasped in Draco.

"Yeah" Kalista told her sheepishly. "I didn't intend on staying out all night. But I was exhausted after everything that happened yesterday night." she told her as she blushed at the memory of last night activities.

"Well next time give me some heads up." Krista told her calmly.

"I'll try. I am going to head up to the room to change and to show Draco some sketches. You can entertain yourself for a little bit right?"

"Yeah, I am meeting up with Blaise in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, what are you two doing today?"

"He is taking me to Hogsmead for lunch and a bit of light shopping."

"Well I hope you have fun. I'll talk to you later." Kalista said as she begun to drag Draco towards her and Krista's room.

Once inside she pushed him down on her bed and went to get her sketches from her trunk. Once she had handed that to her she begun to pull a change of clothes from her trunk and proceed to strip herself while he went through the sketch book.

"This is amazing." He told her as he looked over the sketches in the book. It took him ten minutes to find the style of dress he wanted for his mother. The dress was beautiful it was only going to require a few changes to fit his mother's taste but for the most part it was complete. "Do you think you could do this one, but in a slightly more conservative design?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said as she looked over the one that he picked before she pulled out a notebook so she could write down some of the changes and preferences he wanted before she got to work on designing it.

"And I also want it done in a dark blue something like midnight blue where it looks almost black. And the fabric I want to silk the best quality that you can find in that color. If you have problems finding it I know a couple of vendors that can help you."

"That would be nice."

"You can try Wilton Fabric Co. It is located in Diagon Alley not to far from Mr. Ollivanders. Than there is Madame Lamont's she has an good selection of materials that you can chose from. And then there is Kelley's Co. She usually has a better than the other two and is usually more accommodating as well. You can find her and Madame Lamont not far from Gringotts."

"Thanks." Kalista said as she wrote the names of the companies down in the notebook. "Is there anything else?"

"My mother is all about her shoes, so do you think that you can have the dress stop just before her ankles so she could show off any pair of shoes that she wears with it."

"Sure. I have some designs if you wish to see some them to. They aren't as plentiful as the dresses but it could give you an idea and you can dictate what you what added or changed."

"I'll be glad to look at them." Draco told her with a smile that she returned before going to go get the other sketch book from her trunk.

"And some of the designs may not be something that will capture..." her rambling was tuned out as Draco went through the sketch book. She was amazing. He didn't understand how someone with so much talent could be so insecure with their work. He knew his mother would pay a fortune to get the shoes that she had designed. Many were muggle styles but his mother didn't care when it came to her shoes as long as they were fashionable. If they were beautiful she would wear them no matter the discomfort they could cause and if Kalista could make them so they had minimal discomfort his mother wouldn't think twice about taking her as one of her personal designers. "...just give me the book back. I am sure that we could-" Draco smacked her hands away before they could take the sketch book.

"You really need to stop being insecure. You talent is amazing. Do you know how to make the shoes or do you just design them?" Draco asked her as he looked up from the pair that would go with the dress that Kalista was designing.

"I took a class on how to do it during the summer. I wanted to be somewhat self-sufficient if I decided to go into fashion."

"Good. Because I found the perfect pair that would go with the dress. There are a few others in the book that I am willing to commission you for. That way mother can have her choice if she doesn't like the one I have picked out."

"You are serious?"

"Deadly." he said looking her straight in her eyes so she could see that he was very very very serious about wanting her to the dress and the shoes.

"Are you sure you are not telling I have talent just so you could get back into my pants." Kalista asked coyly. She raised her eyebrow in amusement in a way that he had only seen his uncle Sev do. Which was weird because he was certain that they had never met. But he looked pasted that and smirked seductively at her.

"I can think of other ways to get into your pants. But if this helps me step into that direction than I will continue to humor you till I have reached my goal."

"To bad then. You will have to hold out for a week, I am still sore."

"I can think of other ways to get what we both want that won't cause you anymore discomfort." Draco told her as he stood and pulled her into his arms. "But in all honesty, I think you are awesome. So tell me how much I will owe you for everything once you have it all sorted out, and I will have the goblins transfer it to your account."

"I don't want you to pay me till you know that your mother likes it. That way it wont be like I am stealing your money." Kalista told him as she buried her head in his chest. She took a deep breath to breathe in his scent. He smelled like spice and honey. It was addicting, and was enough to driver her crazy with lust. But like she had told him earlier she was sore so she had pull herself away before she did something foolish.

"The fact that you spent time and effort into making the dress and the shoes means you need to be compensated no matter her reaction. I have already told you this, I will not take no for an answer and I definitely will not be having you sell yourself short."

"Well how eager are you in knowing how much everything will cost?"

"Very, why?"

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Sure."

"Great, let me grab my purse and put on some shoes."

"What made you start sketching clothes?" as they left her room

"The lack of me having proper ones of my own for a period of time in my life. I watched all these other people around me in their various stages of fashion. And what ever I imagined myself in I would sketch it so I could look at the pictures and continue to imagine myself in those pretty clothes while I was stuck in rags."

"Why were you in rags?"

"After my parents died I went to go stay with my mother's sister and her family. They didn't want me so they gave me my cousins clothes that he couldn't wear anymore. And they were huge on me because he is the size of a baby whale." Kalista said darkly

"You and Krista wasn't always together?"

"No we weren't. Not until we were eleven from then on we have been inseparable." Kalista said trying to include most of the truth as she possibly could.

"How long did you have to stay with them?"

"Long enough. I really don't want to talk about them. They are people that I would rather forget."

"Then we don't have to talk about them. But if and when you are ever ready to talk about them I am here to listen."

"Thanks Draco." Kalista said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss but he still had to bend down to meet her lips because she was so short.

"Anytime. Now lets get out of this castle and go shopping."

"We are going for appraisals on the materials I need to make your mothers shoes."

"Aren't we delusional today." Draco said chuckling as he slid his arm around her waist. "We are going to Diagon Alley beautiful, every wizards and witches shopping heaven, made even more so by the end of the war with the Dark Lord two years ago."

"I don't have enough room in my wardrobe for much else." Kalista said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry I know where we can go to get you a special trunk for your clothes and anything else we may come pass today."

"Draco you cant go shopping crazy. We have other things to do today as well besides spend all our time in Diagon Alley."

"It is one o'clock I am sure that we have plenty of time to fit everything in, unless you wanted to start on the dress tonight?"

"No not really, I need to sleep on it so I can get the image right in my head before I sketch it down. And once that is done than I will have to tailor the shoes to fit the new image. Once all that is done than I begin to make the dress." Kalista said going through her mental list. "Damn." she said to herself when she realized she was missing something.

"What?"

"My mannequin I left it at home. I will have to get a new one while we are there. I hope this one can find one similar to it."

"What so special about it?"

"Well I can set it to configure to your mothers measurements that you gave me. That way it will be her size but I will leave enough so when I go to do the final touches while she is wearing it than I will have room for adjustments."

"Will you be able to make the adjustments the day before New Years Eve?"

"Yeah. I'll be in the castle anyway so I can just apparate to your place." Kalista said with a shrug.

"Wait, what? You are staying at the castle for the holidays?"

"Yeah, me and Krista don't really want to portkey all the way home just to be by ourselves. This way we can be around other people."

"Come stay at the Manor with me and my family. Blaise and his family are usually there for the holidays so Krista could still spend it with them."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your family's holidays. And I think you will have enough people under one roof. From what you told me yesterday all of your family lives there. Your uncle and your aunt and their families have their own wings as do and your parents and your grandparents. If I remember correctly that is twenty two people, plus your godfather, his husband, and their three children, than Blaise. That's already twenty eight people already. I don't wish to impose me and my sister on you as well."

"Well it is really thirty one people. My cousin's girlfriend is coming along with Blaise's two cousins Franco and Luigi. So two more people won't hurt none. And really there are plenty of rooms in the Manor. We could invite twenty more people and their will still be rooms left. My family would be glad to have you."

"What about your poor house elves won't the be overwhelmed with all the people in the house.

"On the regular they already take care of twenty two people they wont be overwhelmed with more. Besides everyone of my family members have their own personal house elf and Blaise is over so much he has one as well. The manor employs thirty six house elves I think that they will have it all covered."

"Thirty six? Wow you Malfoy's love extravagance."

"You have no idea how much. But if we need to be humble we are but other wise we like to show our wealth. All of us could not work for our lifetime and seven generations could follow the same pattern and we still will have money left."

"What does your family do for work?" Kalista asked curiously.

"My father runs the family's law firm which I plan on taking over one day. My uncle Horace is into stocks muggle and wizards, my other uncle Tiberius heads a potions company he is one of the best potion masters in the world and my uncle Gaius works at the ministry's Wizengamot along with my aunt Rhea. What did your parents do before they passed?"

"My father was into law enforcement and my mother was a Healer."

"What does your sister plan on doing for a career?"

"Probably write textbooks or go work at the Republic of Magic, which is the American equivalent of the Ministry of Magic here in the UK."

"What is differences between the Ministry here and the Republic there?" Draco asked a bit curious. He had always heard their governments were different and even did a bit of reading on it but it wasn't enough to really help him understand the differences between the two.

"It's more integrated into the muggles legal system. Granted the muggles that know are sworn to secrecy under powerful magic but it is almost easier to be yourself there. I miss it." Kalista said thinking about the time she spent there for a month during the summer. "The werewolves aren't prosecuted, vampires aren't severely hunted down, and or any other magical creature like they are here in Europe. They have rights and are allowed to have normal lives. They still have to register but so does everyone else with magic and the werewolves and vampires aren't hunted down like beast and restricted of their freedoms."

"Isn't that somewhat dangerous for those that do not wish to abide by the laws." Draco asked slightly appalled at the American leniency towards werewolves and Vampires.

"That could be said about anyone wizard, witch or muggle. They are not all bad and nor should they be treated as such. Those that break the laws face the consequences like every other person. They are people just like the rest of us and should be treated as such. To degraded them as the Ministry of Magic does here or what the rest of the European Governments do is cruel and barbaric and until they know how to change they will always be fighting the darker sides of magic because they are the reason it exist."

"How so?"

"Someone like Voldemort knows how to play on people weakness to get them to do what he wants." Kalista said turning towards him. "That is how he employed the giants and werewolves. Your governments beat them down so bad that they turned to the only person that seemed to care for them. By degrading so much, your government pushed them into the welcoming arms of the Voldemort. As it will continue to do when the next dark wizard or witch comes into existence."

"I never thought about it that way." Draco said with a frown as they walked out of the castle.

"Well now that I have given you insight make sure you apply it when you start to work as a Solicitor. And see if you can get your aunt and uncle opinion of it since they work for the Wizengamot."

"I'll see what I can do."


	12. Chapter 9: Shopping With Kalista Pavens

**Chapter Nine**

"What can I do fore you Mr. Malfoy?" a short man with a balding head and glasses so huge they made his eyes seem to pop out of his head. He wore robes that seemed e times to big for his short frame. But that wasn't why he truly stood out to Kalista, it was the fact that he didn't match anywhere. The shirt he wore under a dark green vest was bright purple. His robes were highlighter orange and his pants were a very bright red. To Kalista he looked as though the rainbow threw up and someone forgot to clean up the mess afterwards. And truly it may not have been as bad if the clothes were all different patterns. The display made her dizzy. She wondered how people could stand to look at the man when he dresses like this. She truly hoped this was a one time occurrence.

"My girlfriend is actually in need of your services Mr. Wilton." Draco told the balding man.

Kalista blushed deeply at the term _girlfriend._ She knew that they were more than friends, because lets face it you don't just have sex with your friends. But she didn't know what they truly considered themselves till now. And truth be told the last 24 hours she had spent with Draco had been incredible. She learned so much about Draco that her views of the blond had totally shifted and in turn she let herself open to the blond Syltherin.

She she didn't tell him everything and she probably never would but she shared more with him than she ever thought she would. She was almost instantly comfortable in his presence where it took many years to accomplish such a feat for most. She didn't know what road they were heading down exactly but she hoped that she didn't break his heart, it is one of the last things she ever wanted to do to her blond Adonis.

"And what can I do for you Miss?" the little man asked cheerily. He almost seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

She smiled kindly at his excitement as the blush from Draco previous choice of words faded. "I was hoping to have a look at your best fabrics. I was also interested in your leather selections, if you have it."

"I have any kind of fabric that you could ever desire. I have a wide range of both Muggle and wizard materials. I have also been very fortunate to receive some Elven works."

"Really?" Kalista asked excitedly. She never had the pleasure of working with Elven woven cloths. She dearly wished to put to use the many different things she had read about working with such fine material. She knew she may never get another opportunity to work with such quality material if she didn't take it now. The elves so very rarely gave out their precious works. And if it is anything like she had read about she couldn't blame them. "Can I see it?"

"You sure may Miss. You will have to follow me to the back of the shop. I don't keep such valuable material as the Elven cloths out front. People might be getting ideas." Mr. Wilton told them as he lead them to the back of the shop. "I had a very hard time getting the selection of Elven Cloth. I had todo some serious bartering to get the cloth. Those mischievous Elves can be very sneaky, trying to weasel you out of as much money as they ca. That they need it really." He told them with a chuckle. "So I am afraid Miss that if you do want the material I won't be parting with it easily. They cost me a great deal."

"I wouldn't ask you to sell them cheap. I have read up on the hardship of getting the Elves to sell their works, so I would compasate you greatly if I do wish to buy it."

"Very kind of you Miss." Mr. Wilton told her as he waved his wand in a very intricate pattern in front of what appeared to be a solid wall, which moments later Kalista learned wasn't

"If we like the selection of Elven cloths that you have and wish for more do you think that you will be able to put in another order from you elven friends?" Draco asked the balding shopkeeper as he levitated many trunks from the other side of the room t sit on the table before them.

"I most certainly could Mr. Malfoy. Though as I have said before the elves do not part lightly with their cloths. It be a fair price to pay but I doubt it would even dent you pockets." the man said jokingly.

Draco smiled at the balding man as he gave his thanks.

Than his eyes shifted to Kalista as she gazed at the many Elven cloths before her. Draco had to admit Wilton hit the jackpot. He had never seen such an array of elven cloths. And it appeared Kalista was awed by the site as well.

"So Miss what do you think?"

"I'll take it." Kalista said spinning around to look the them with a smile so bright Draco felt the need to cover his eyes.

"Which ones Miss?" the man asked jovially.

"All of them."

Draco and Mr. Wilton looked at her as though she had lost her mind. Did she not understand the cost of such fabrics?

"How much would it cost me? I'll need to send a note to the goblins." Kalista said waving her wand to conjure parchment and a quill. "So how much?" She asked eagerly when they continued to stare at her.

"That about forty yards a spool. There are forty-eight of them. Because of the nature of such cloths it is four hundred galleons a yard. That would be about 768,000." Wilton said doing the arithmetic in his head.

"Less than I was actually expecting. I'll still need to see your silks as well if you don't mind. You can show me that while the elven cloth is being packed."

"Miss did...Are you serious?" Wilton asked her/

"Deadly." Kalista said tapping her wand on the goblin not. "The money should be in you accounts soon. So shall we proceed." Kalista asked cheerily. She was in her element, that much Draco knew for sure.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind such a large transfer of money?"

"My parents are dead. I don't really think they care." Kalista said dryly. "I would really like to see the rest of you selection Mr. Wilton."

"Certainly Miss. Sorry for my intrusion."

"It's alright." she said giving him a small smile.

"Now do you mind me asking why do you need so much material Miss?"

'

Before Kalista could answer Draco answered for her. "I have commissioned her to make a dress for my mother."

"You are a designer?" Mr. Wilton asked her astonished. "And making a dress of the Lady Malfoy. You mush have some talent."

"It's a hobby really. Draco has just given me an added push to make it a reality. I think my designs are good but to putting on the Lady Malfoy, its a bit nerve wrecking."

"I can imagine dear. No wonder you brought the bulk of Elven cloth."

"The Elven cloth isn't for Lady Malfoy. The silk is. I would not feel comfortable placing her in a dress made of Elven cloth when I don't know you to properly handle it just yet. I have an idea how but until I am comfortable with the cloth it is for my use only."

"If you never used it then why buy so much?"

"Trial and Error. But mostly because I know how rare it is that the Elves sell their cloths. If I were to master it and not have the Cloth to make my final project, what good would it do me?" Kalista asked as she skimmed over the selection of silk Mr Wilton presented her with. "I'll take 12 yards of the Royal blue, plum, and ruby." Kalista said turning back to face Mr. Milton.

"That will be 1200 galleons."

"I'll send the not to the goblins after I look over the rest of what you have. Is that fine with you?"

"More than fine Miss."

A hour and a half later and four thousand galleons later Kalista and Draco finally left Wilton Fabric Co. and begun to head to Madame Lamont's. Kalista doubted she need much else to design the dress Draco commissioned her to do. She had found her replacement manikin at Wilton's Fabric Co. along with more books to help her with her immense bulk of Elven cloth that she had purchased along with other necessaries to go about piecing the dress together with minimal to no magic involvement. But she figured it was always good to keep an eye open for what ever may struck her fancy.

Needless to say she spent a hour in Madam Lamont's and spent close to four thousand galleons on more fabric. When she and Draco go to Kelley Co. she bad a field day. Kelley Co. was more of a warehouse set up but still very upscale. Kalista could immediately tell this was where the british wizardry world designer came when they need a large variety of different fabrics. Though the place catered to the more wizardry world materials than the muggle assortments she found at Wilton Fabric Co. and Madame Lamont's. By the time she and Draco left there she and spent close to thirty thousand galleons there. She wasn't sure what was was going to do with the yards of material she had but on thing was certain of was that she would have plenty when she finally decided what to do.

"Well no that you have had your fun in the various fabric shops it is time to expand your wardrobe." Draco told her as they walked out of Kelley Co. With all the time they spent in the fabric shops and the many trunks of Fabric that Kalista brought, he actually pitied the poor souls that would have to deliver it all by the time he and Kalista go back to Hogwarts. Many of the trunks had been shrunk down to be place in one singly single trunk from each store.

He wondered if the amount of money she spent today had even put a dent in her accounts. He knew his family could spend that amount everyday of the next one hundred years and still come out with enough money for the next three centuries.

"But I'm tired, Draco. Cant we put it off for another time?" Kalista said practically whining.

"Uhmm, no. we wont b abled to come back to Diagon Alley for another three weeks. So we are to get it done today." Draco said pulling her towards Lauria's a very popular Designer in the wizardry world.

In truth the last five hours were starting to effect her, but she wouldn't deny Draco this. The blond clearly was waiting on this time all day. Who was she to deny him when he had been so patient with her all day. So putting her tiredness to the side she eagerly followed Draco around Diagon Alley to do a little _light_ shopping.


	13. Chapter Ten: Rambling

CHAPTER TEN

"While you are working on this I have to go and see my godfather and go speak with my cousins." Draco told Kalista when they returned to the Slytherin dorms later that evening.

"Alright, I need to talk to Krista so that seems to work out just fine." Kalista said as she stood on her tiptoes to give Draco a peck on the lip.

"See you in the morning?"

"Before or after you get ready for practice?"

"After."

"Great! Gives me time to sleep." Kalista said smiling brightly at him making him chuckle.

"See you then love." Draco said pulling her close and giving her a kiss that left her breathless before he walked away smirking at her.

When Draco reached his Godfathers office he lightly knocked and waited for him to be told he could enter.

"You may enter Draconis." His godfather said from the other side of the door. He often wondered how it is he knew it was him.

"Good Evening Uncle Severus." Draco said upon entering the room.

"Good Evening Draco. What is it that I can do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why Potter hasn't been seen around the school."

"Harry and Hermione have decided to further their education outside of Hogwarts."

"Is that so? Where are they staying then?"

"To Dumbledore they told him Spinner's End with Remus and the kids but, they are really staying elsewhere. Where they are Draco I can not tell you, and it isn't because I don't trust you but because I am sworn to secrecy. But I am anxious to know why are so curious about Potter's well being." Severus asked him raising an eye brow at him.

"To be honest with you Uncle, I was a bit concerned considering the last I really saw of Potter he was having one of his episodes that left him nearly paralyzed with fear."

"Harry has a lot of demons he has to face but hopefully now he has found the outlet he needed to finally put them all behind him." Severus stated in a matter that somewhat left Draco curious as to what that outlet may be but he knew better than to ask.

"Not that I like Potter very much, Hogwarts will be a little dull without him here."

"Indeed it will." Severus said with a slight smile before he spoke again. "But from what I hear you have found a way to keep yourself quite entertained with the daughter of a late friend of mine."

"You know Kalista and Krista?"

"Very well. I was good friends with Kalista mother before she was killed. I have had them over a couple of times Benji absolutely adores Kalista. She dotes on him quite often. The child is going to be beyond spoiled."

"Have I ever met them before, they seem somewhat familiar to me."

"You might have I can not be entirely to sure."

"This girl is special Severus. I think she is it for me." Draco said with a wistful look in his eye and a smile on his lips. "She's just perfect for me."

"You be careful with her Draco. She is very dear to me, more than you may ever know. If you hurt her I may not exactly kill you because you are my godson but I will make you live to regret it. Are we understood?"

"Crystal Uncle Severus. Besides I may gladly offer myself up on a silver patter if I do something to harm in anyway."

"Good to know. And also Draco, Kalista and Krista have some secrets of their own, some I am sure that they will never wish to tell you. But if you should find out some of their secrets just please hear them out. Those girls have been through enough they don't need you to make it worse for them."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind Uncle Severus." Draco said as he stood to leave

"I hope you do Draconis."

~*~HPDM~*~

"I do not like this Fawkes." Dumbledore said to the phoenix as he set in his office. "I need that boy to return to Hogwarts, I have much work that needs to be done and he is the ticket to getting it done." Dumbledore said rambling on as he took a drink of his fire whiskey. He was somewhat drunk, which for a headmaster was a big no-no but Albus Dumbledore is above the law, isn't he?

"And those two girls," he continued drunkenly. "Those Ravens," He said completely messing up their names "There is something about them that just seem off. And they are a bit to happy to be in Slytherin, must come from some dark families. I have a lot of work to do between getting Harry back and learning about these mystery sisters and also making sure the Tournament goes the way I want so our world will never have to deal with the evil that is Slytherin again!" Dumbledore said before he past out in his chair.


	14. Chapter Eleven: 6 o

Chapter Eleven

"Finally you are back!" Krista said to Kalista when she finally entered their rooms. "Deliveries have been made for you practically all day. Your closet is filled with trunks. How much shopping did you and Draco do?"

"Well I will admit that I got a little out of hand with the shopping and Draco was no help whatsoever that man can shop with the best of them, but I could pass up the opportunities. I was cloth heaven. We will have some beautiful dress this year."

"So someone finally convinced you that you are a brilliant designer?" Krista asked with a smile tugging on her lips when she saw the blissful look on her sisters face.

"Yeah, I think he might have." Kalista said with a dreamy smile and the look of pure happiness in her eyes.

"You love him."

"I've always loved him Kris, but to feel like I do at this moment, I didn't know what love was." she said softly. "And to think that it could all be ruined once or even if he ever finds out who I really am."

"Right now in this moment Kalista is who you really are. And if he can love that than the rest doesn't matter." told her sister as she pulled her into a hug. "This is who you have always been, you just never had a way to let it show, and now that you do, you should fight to keep it, even if it is just for the moment."

"Thanks Krista."

"Anytime." she said smiling at her sister. "Now show me what you are going to make our fabulous dresses out of!"

~*~HPDM~*~

"Not that I am not happy to see you Draco, but don't you have classes to get to so I can go back to sleep?" Kalista said sleepily when she opened the door that Draco had been knocking on.

"Aren't you still taking classes as well?" Draco said as he closed the door behind him. He noticed that her sister was still sleeping soundly. Apparently knocking didn't disturb her rest.

"I am schedule to take my NEWTs in February along with Krista, there isn't much more I could learn between now and then that I don't already know." Kalista said as she set back down on her bed. Pulling her pillow back under her.

"Must have had some awesome tutors then."

"I did. But with help like Uncle Remus and Uncle Sev'rus, you cant help but to excel." she mumbled sleepily as Draco climbed in bed with her and pulled her in to his arms.

"Severus is my God-father you know. When I went to talk to him last night he mentioned he knew you and your sister."

"I know. I have met you before Draco even if you do not remember."

"Met me where?" he asked as he kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her back.

"I cant give all my secret away Draco. This is one that you will have to figure out on your own. Though I wish you would not. I was an ugly duckling when we first met."

"I doubt that mon cheri." he whispered in her ear huskily.

"Draco you have class to go attend, and I need sleep." she said as she weakly tried to fight him off.

"Because of the tournament and the fact that my family is participating I have been excused from attending classes so I may focus on my training with my cousins. And I know how much you wish for your sleep love, it just isn't possible right now. I know it is horribly short noticed but you have to get up to come to a banquet with me. And Blaise would appreciate it if you got your sister up as well."

"What time is this damnable banquet."

"It starts at eight."

"Draco it is 6:00. I could have slept a little longer!" she whispered shouted at him as she turned to face him.

"I know that you could have love. But I am in dire need of you this morning, wanking just isn't helping." Draco said as he pressed his arousal against her thigh. "I thought you grab what ever you needed for the banquet, wake your sister, and go back to my room to shower with me." He said with his lips a breath away from hers.

"My sister is so not going to appreciate this." Kalista said as she wound her fingers into Draco's hair and pulled his lips down on hers for a very passionate kiss that made Draco's erection twitch in his pants before she pulled away from him. "Let me up so I can wake her. That shower had better be worth it Draconis Malfoy or you will have hell to pay."

"I'll make it an experience you will never forget love." He said giving her a lingering kiss before he let her up.

She stumbled her way over to her sisters bed so she could wake her. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy seeing how she knew Krista stayed up until the wee-hours of the morning to finish on of the books that Remus had given her to read incase she wanted to keep studying for her NEWTs.

"Krista darling you have to get up!" Kalista said as she not so gently shook her sister awake.

"Lemme 'lone." Krista mumbled as she squeezed her pillow close to her.

"Please Krista, I truly need you to get up." Kalista said shaking her again. She could hear Draco's chuckles at her efforts to wake her sister.

"'ream to good."

"Have your way then! I'll let Blaise know that you didn't wish to get up this morning to see him."

And with that Krista practically shot up out of her bed knocking Kalista back into Draco who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had to wrap his arms around her to keep her steady.

"How rude!" Kalista huffed at her sister. "There is a banquet a eight, Blaise wants you to attend as his date."

"And you decided to wake me two hours early!" Krista said not noticing Draco in the room.

"I have someplace else to be." Kalista said gesturing to Draco who was still sitting behind her with his hands on her hips. "You are lucky I woke you up at all," Kalista said as she begun to head for her closet to find something to wear. "If you wish to go back to sleep than go ahead. But if you are not ready when Blaise gets here don't blame me for it!"

"Good morning Draco." Krista said blushing in embarrassment for her behavior this morning. "Thanks for informing us of the banquet." she said before she hurried off to her own closet.

About thirty minutes later Kalista emerged from her closet with a garment back, a pair of shoes, and a bag slung over her shoulders which Draco guessed help all her other accessories.

"I'm ready love." she said holding the garment bag out for him to take. And like the gentleman he was he took all of her burden before ushering her out of the room. "SEE YOU AT THE BANQUET!" she yelled back to her sister causing Draco to chuckle at he behavior.

"OKAY!" came the reply before the door closed behind them.

"What is this banquet for?" Kalista asked him as he held the entrance door of the Slytherin dorm open for her.

"Its a pre-tournament banquet for all the champions competing. Before every trail there will be a banquet."

"How many trails it?"

"Five through out the year. And because the first one is this weekend they have planned the banquet."

"Is it just for the Champions an their dates?"

"No. The families of the Champions attend along with many Sponsors for the whole event. There will be reporters there as well. Some celebrities like to attend these banquets as well to give them a chance to support what ever family they chose. It also allows for many of the Champions and guest to begin the courting process."

"In the booklet that I received also mentioned some other balls held through out the year."

"There are several of those spread through out the year. To encourage the courting games as well."

"Do you plan on attending any of these events?"

"The banquets I have no choice but to attend since I am one of the champions competing. To all of the other events, if I choose to go I would like to have you by my side to any that we choose to go to. If you do not wish to make an appearance than we do not make an appearance. The choice is all yours love." he told her as they reached his rooms.

"We might frequent a few of the choices available to us. And I do hope this shower is worth my getting up at six something in the morning." Kalista said running her hands down his chest.

"I will make it worth every minute love." Draco said as he deeply kissed her before uttering the password.


	15. Chapter Twelve: The Banquet

Chapter Twelve

"Wow." Was the first thing Kalista said when they walked into one of the ballrooms in Hogwarts she didn't even know such a place existed among these halls. It was absolutely stunning. The ceiling was charmed like the one in the Great Hall but this one was different it didn't show what the sky looked like at the moment because if it did it would reflect dark heavy rain clouds. But this one reflected a sky so clear and beautiful she didn't think she ever seen such a sight in England. There was even the occasional bird flying across the beautiful sky. The rest of the room was tastefully done in gold and silver. There were round tables spread all over the room. Some were already filled but most where empty since their would be occupants were spread across the entire room mingling.

From across the Hall she could see her sister sitting with Blaise and a few other people she didn't recognize but she could tell they were definitely from the Zabini family.

"How is it that my sister got here before the two of us when we were the ones that woke her?" She asked Draco who had his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close.

"I think that has something to do with her not nearly passing out after an incredible shower." he told her with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Yes well you did make it worth getting up at six in the morning. I was thoroughly pleased." she told him in a husky voice. "Wouldn't mind a repeat."

"You keep this up love, and we won't be making it through this banquet." he told her as he brought his lips close to her ears making shivers run through her body.

"Stop trying to seduce Kalista in the middle of a Banquet Draco our parents and grandparents are here." Caius told him from behind him.

"Are they now?" Draco said sweeping his eyes across the room till the landed on his family. His father were currently engaged in a conversation with the Parkinson family. His Grandparents were talking with the Elder Zabini's. And his aunts and uncles were talking amongst themselves and some of the sponsors that were in attendance. But even through their various conversations he could tell out of the corner of all their eyes they were watching him. "So it would seem cousin. I did not expect the whole family to turn out." He said turning to Caius.

"Yes well, I don't think none of us did. At the most I thought the grandparents and your parents but it would seem as though we were both wrong."

"Well we might as well get the introductions done." Draco said tightening his grip on Kalista's waist. "We should probably introduce them to your sister as well." Draco said as they started walking towards his and Caius Family.

"They have already met Krista. When Blaise was introducing her to his family our family was among the introductions."

"How nice of you to join us Draco." His grandfather said to him when they finally reached them.

"I sorry for the delay grandfather getting ready this morning took a bit longer than expected."

"Yes well you should plan you mornings more thoroughly if you are going to spend the beginning of it frolicking around." He said turing his sharp eyes to Kalista who was blushing a bright red. And had her eyes adverted to the ground.

"Grandfather please, you are embarrassing my date." Draco said bring Kalista tighter to his side as though he was trying to protect her from his grandfather's harsh words.

"I assume this is the sister to the Zabini boy girlfriend. Kalista?" His grandmother asked running interference.

"Yes she is grandmother. Kalista this is my Grandfather Vitalis and my grandmother Lynette. This is my Father Lucius and my mother Narcissa. My Uncles Horace, Tiberius, and Gaius and their wives Isolde, Vivien, and Scarlette. And this is my Uncle Vilmas he is my aunt Rhea's husband. And over here is Lord Zabini and his wife Lady Zabini. Their son Ricci and his wife Cira. Their other sone Orlando and his wife Terra, Blaise's parents."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Kalista said with a polite smile.

"Draco dear you didn't have to introduce us as Lord and Lady, we are not that Prude." Lady Zabini said to him before turning to Kalista. "I'm Camila and this is Sergio." she said offering her a small smile before she turned to Draco and Caius. "Darin and Bianca couldn't make it Lia has Dragon Pox."

"I am sorry to hear that. Will she be okay?" Draco asked her.

"She will be fine dear. She has been given her medicines all she needs now is rest. You know how devastated she would have been if she was to miss the first of the games."

"Someone would have to share the memory with her if that was to happen. And I don't even think that would have been enough to console her." Narcissa said with a small smile on her lips.

"No I don't think it would have." Camila said with a light laugh.

"So girl," Vitalis said to her cutting through everyone else conversation. "What are your plans once the school year is over."

"I plan on being gone before the end of the school year. Krista and I have to return home to take our NEWTs in February."

"And where are you girls from?" Lynette asked her.

"The States ma'am."

"Will you be coming back to see the rest of the Tournament?"

"I would like to. But it probably won't happen. We have family business to take care of in the States. And there is only so much of England me and sister can take."

"And why is that?" Vitalis asked gruffly.

"There are somethings here that we would rather put behind us sir. And lingering to long here wouldn't do well with that."

"And what about Draco? Is he one of the things you are trying to put behind you?" Narcissa asked as any concerned mother should.

"No ma'am. Draco is actually one of the best things that has happened to me. And for him I would stay here in this Dreary place but for the sake of my sanity I think it would be best to return home."

"And once you return home what do you plan on doing?" Vitalis asked.

"I don't know just yet. Draco is trying to encourage me to follow my passion for fashion. But I don't know if that is what I wish to peruse for a career. I thought of just traveling the world with my sister for a year or two. Giving us both the chance to be free of everything for sometime. And after we had our fill of seeing the world we can finally settle down and peruse various dreams. Drifting to one thing to the next tell we find a career that would make us both happy."

"And you have the finances to have such an unstable lifestyle?"

"Yes sir we do. But I wouldn't necessarily call it unstable. We are just trying to find what is right for us and can't really do that if don't experience living life and different jobs. But in the end who knows. I could end up being the fashion designer Draco encourages me to be and my sister could be the Curator she has been looking into. Or life is full of possibilities for once, and we attend to go after them."

"And what of Draco where does he fit into your plans?" Lucius asked

"Father-"

"No, Draco it is a question that should be asked. From what your cousins tell me you have your heart set on her. If she was to be traveling the world or perusing dreams in the America's where do you fit into all of this."

"Draco is very important to me Mr. Malfoy. And I would love to be with him, but a life in England isn't possible for me and my sister. There are too many people and memories here that we can't possibly have a comfortable life. If it would be better for Draco to court someone else than that is for him to decide. But Draco is not ignorant of my plans and knows what they apply. And if he can't handle my plans he is free to walk away."

"Draco's life is here in England not traveling around the world." Vitalis said.

"Draco's life is to be whatever he wants it to be Lord Malfoy. And you or no one else can change that. And to try to, to manipulate him into doing something you wish him to do is only going to drive him away."

"You sound as though you know this from experience?"

"I do. And it is the reason I will be leaving England."

"That is enough Vitalis the child had said her piece. And she is right Draco's dreams are his own just as hers are." Lynette said to her husband as she placed a calming hand on his chest. "They have the right to be young and free souls, do not burden them with your ancient so called wisdom. They have their own lives and dreams to go after. Even their own mistakes."

"Thank you grandmother." Draco said kissing her on the cheek.

"Anytime Dear. Now you all go mingle with everyone else."

"Yes grandmother." Draco and Caius said at the same time Kalista just gave a grateful smile and a nod of her head.

"Well that went well." Caius said as they walked away. "I have never seen someone stand toe to toe with all the Malfoy Family. You did well." he said to Kalista.

"I only told them the truth. England is not home for me. Some very manipulative people in my life made sure of that. The only way for my sister and I to be happy is away from this place. The only reason we are here was to add this to our last memories and travels. But the reason we have stayed that is another matter all together." Kalista said flashing her eyes to Draco with a gentle smile. "And those reasons are nothing to complain about."

"You know I would follow you where ever you go."

"I do. But before you do that make sure it is something that you are sure will make you happy."

"Being with you is what makes me happy I don't think anything will change that. No matter the secrets you keep from me."


	16. Chapter Thirteen: First Tournament

Chapter Thirteen

The first games were finally here. It made Kalista nervous to know that today Draco would be competing today, but it also made her excited for him. When she saw him this morning he was excited and thoroughly relaxed from all the lovemaking they did last night, seeing him so hyped about the first round of the tournament happening is what made her excited for him. When she gazed into his silver eyes she didn't see any trace of nervousness she saw his Malfoy confidence spark in his eyes along with its arrogance. While to some such arrogance could and would be their down fall, for a Malfoy it is what kept them alive. They knew that their opponents were lesser men in their knowledge of magic and magical combat. But they also knew that even lesser men have been known to beat the greatest of men which is why even with their arrogance came vigilance. Which is the main reason many of the Malfoy's were able to read people quite thoroughly.

"What are you worrying you lip for love?" Draco asked Kalista as he dressed himself in his uniform for today's events. On the left breast of his emerald green robes- Which looked very Malfoy-ish and very very Slytherin- there was the Malfoy crest done in silver and black threads. The Robe she knew would be removed before the games begun so he could have freedom of movement. His clothes under his robes was a black form fitting tee-shirt that hugged to his defined chest enough so to make Kalista drool if she didn't catch her self in enough time. His pants were a pair of loose black jogging pants that Kalista would normally see on muggles. The whole out fit looked muggle-ish but they had a odd wizard twist to them that weirdly fit. No matter the time she had spent in the wizarding world they always seemed to leave her amazed. And for his shoes they were a basic pair of muggle like pumas.

But all the while Draco was dressingg Kalista was sitting in his bed with the sheet tucked under her arms. Under neath she was completely and utterly naked. And until a few minutes ago she was very much asleep because her late night activities with Draco had left her worn out. How he managed to wake up this morning she does not know.

"No reason Dray." she told him as she gave him another look over. For reasons she didn't understand she was ready to pounce on him again when she knew there was no good reason to. She had had her fill of him continuously throughout the night. But it was just something about seeing him in his uniform for todays games that left her with an ache between her legs.

"But I do think there is a reason." he told her with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He knew the effects he had on her.

"Do you now?" She said giving him a saucy smirk. Before she got off the bed dropping the sheet that was wrapped around her body. She gave an involuntary shiver when she noticed his eyes become hooded as he looked her body over. "To bad you can't take care of the problem. But if you win todays tournament for me I might just have to give you a special surprise." she told him as she walked over to him exaggerating the sway of her hips just how he like it.

"So I only get the special surprise if I win?" he asked playing along with her.

"Mhmm." she said as she pressed her naked body to his clothed one. "But I would always be willing to give you a consolation prize if you don't win. Either way I'll make sure you forget all about what happened prior to your time spent with me this evening."

"Is that so?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and his lips brushed against hers.

"Mhmm."

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer." he said pulling away from her before he could get carried away. Because if he didn't pull away now he would never make it to the tournament.

"I thought you would." She said as as magicked her clothes on to keep from further distracting him. "But no matter what Draco I want you to promise that you will come back to me whole an and unharmed."

"That I wish I could promise love. But I sadly can not. Today's tournament is about assessing the opponents strengths and weakness and eliminating as many as possible contestants. During this round it has been known for competitors to be lamed or killed. But I will promise I will try my hardest to return to you."

"If that is all you can promise me I'll take it." Kalista told him as she looked into his eyes.

Though neither of them told the other what they truly felt for the other they could clearly see it in in the other's eyes. But they both knew that it was to early to mention such feelings. And the fact that they knew Kalista wasn't staying for the duration of the Tournament. But Draco already knew he would follow her anywhere. He just wish she would open up to him about her past. He wasn't blind or stupid. She was keeping something life altering from him. Something that could change their relationship entirely. But if he was being truly honest he didn't care what she was keeping from him, he would still feel the same about her. He just wanted there to be no secrets between them. But he would wait till she was ready. Not a minute before would he pester her for an explanation. He was working on pace she had set forth.

"You'll be watching me right?"

"Even when I want to look away."

"Everything will be fine love." Draco said trying to reassure here as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know Draco." she said into his shoulder. Though she knew he wouldn't admit he was trying reassure himself as well.

~*~HPDM~*~

The arena that the games were going to be held in was at the quidditch pitch. The different house stands had been removed and replaced with stadium benches. To Kalista and Krista the pitch looked far larger than it ever did during the quidditch games. It oddly reminded the both of them of the Tri-Wizard Tournament enough so to cause both girls to shudder. But unlike the Tri-Wizard Tournaments the crowd rivaled that of the one of any quidditch championship, at that thought it caused the girls to shudder again. Their fourth year was by far one of their worst.

"You girls will be sitting with us." Mrs. Zabini told them when she spotted them. She and Mrs. Malfoy all but dragged them to the booth that their families along with Remus and Severus were sharing.

"Kali!" an excited Benji said when he saw them. Kalista eagerly scooped him up from his father's arms and hugged him to her. "I've missed you."

"You saw me like two days ago little love." Kalista said with a giggle as she kissed him on the side of his head.

"I know! But I still missed you." he said with a pout and big brown eyes that made him look utterly adorable.

"Well I missed you too my little love." Kalista said to him before turning to greet his parents and his little brother Teddy. "Good morning Remy, Sev." She said kissing them both on the cheek, Krista did the same.

"Morning. How are you girls this morning?" Remus asked them.

"Anxious." Krista and Kalista said at the same time.

"I was not aware that you all were acquainted." Mrs. Malfoy said to Krista, Kalista, Remus and Severus.

"I was close to their parents before they passed." Severus told her.

"Sev and Remus have been there for us a lot these last five years. If it wasn't for them I don't know how we would have made it." Kalista told her solemnly.

"Draco mentioned your parents passing and for that I am truly sorry."

"Thank you." Kalista said to her as she adjusted Benji in her arms so she could take a seat next to Remus who was tenderly caressing his bulging stomach.

"Well I hope you girls will allow yourselves to enjoy the games. The boys can handle themselves just fine, they have been training for this their whole lives. And their magical capacity is astounding. All of them will walk away unscathed mark my words." Ms. Zabini told them confidently elevating some of the worry that Kalista and Krista were feeling since they got up this morning.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, FAMILY AND SPONSORS TO VIRTUS MAGICIS GAMES TOURNAMENT!" Albus' voice rang through the stadium. There was a false cheer in his voice that only Kalista recognized but then again the man might actually be cheerful and she was being bias. "WE ARE PROUD TO ONCE AGAIN TO BE ABLE TO HOST THE TOURNAMENT HERE AT HOGWARTS. THE TOURNAMENT AS YOU ALL KNOW ARE TO TEST THE STRENGTHS OF EACH PUREBLOOD FAMILY. THE FIRST TEST THAT EACH CONTESTANT SHALL ENDURE WILL BE A TEST OF THE MAGICAL STAMINA. SO LADIES AND GENTLE I GIVE YOU THE FIRST GAME!"

If there was one thing that Kalista was sure of it was that the first round was like nothing she had ever imagined. She thought it would be more duels between the various different families maybe a dark spell here and there but what she was witnessing now she wondered how it was even legal. Whatever reassurance she had gotten from Lady Zabini earlier about Draco being alright by the end of this game she had lost it.

She could feel the heavy magic radiate thorough out the stadium as spells were cast at the various opponents. All of the families were up against each other for this game there was no such thing as an ally. If this was what every match was like she didn't think she could sit there and just watch as Draco constantly just barely escaped injury and death.

~*~HPDM~*~

Draco's father had warned him of the brutality of the first match but the concept didn't really seem to compute until now. All spells were allowed except those that may cause injury to the audience such as the fiendfyre, and killing spells whether instant or gradual.

But no matter the obstacle that was presented to him during this match he was not going to be taken down. His family honor was on the line since many still held grudges towards his family during the war. And also his girl was in the crowd watching him. He knew she was running from something and whatever it was, was very painful and very dangerous. He had to prove to her that he could protect her from anything and everything. He couldn't very well do that if he lost to his opponents today.

There was chaos everywhere. Draco had never seen such chaos as he had to day. Even the final battle with Voldemort had been more controlled than this. Such dark magic was bing thrown around most barely considered to be legal. Be he himself could barely protest or he'll make himself out to be an hypocrite. His father taught him a great deal of Dark magic some very much illegal but necessary at the time. He wasn't using much to those spells and curst today not when he had so much to prove. Today he would stay border line between legal and barely legal.

"Draco Malfoy," he heard called from behind him. Turning he saw Lance Parkinson IV. He was a distant but close cousin to Pansy. Link may Parkinson Draco could stand the sight of him.

"Parkinson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco asked sarcastically as though the weren't stand int in an arena with spells just barley passing by them.

"I've come to challenge you to a duel. You have shamed my beloved cousin, and have come to be the constant cause of her heart ache by courteously stringing her along. To day you will answer to you misdeeds and eventually I will make your Pavens whore answer to hers."

Draco saw red. No one called his girl a whore. Threaten him all you wish but leave her the hell alone!

"Those word Parkinson you will live to regret." Draco said as he waved his wand in an arc casting a 10 foot wide sheer like shield around them. He didn't want any interruption when he tore into the Parkinson Heir.

When his shield was firmly in place he took to his dueling stance.

"The only whore we have discussed Parkinson is your cousin." Draco told him, his words icy and voice hard.

Thus begun the magical dace between the two boys. Spells san curses bounced off Draco's sheer like shield causing several colorful explosions drawing the eyes of those siting ht e stands. It even drew the attention of the many amongst the chaos but there focus couldn't last but for so long not the duel between Malfoy and Parkinson, not if they wanted to keep in the competition.

Many felt sorry of the Parkinson Heir. His magic may have be strong and hies stamina great but to go against a Malfoy, an angered Malfoy by the fiery look in Draco eyes was not a brilliant idea. Malfoy's were known for their aggressive dueling, there was hardly a duel they ever lost.

Draco barely spared Parkinson any rebound time in between his curses many of which the Parkinson heir tried to shield himself form but his shield was weak and flimsy when combated with Darcos powerful Magic.

Parkinson suffered through many cutting and burning hexes. The worse though were Malfoy's curses that felt as though his lungs were being painfully squeezed. His breath came in short gasps that were excruciating painful, it felt as though his lungs had been set on fire. His spells could barely be voiced as he wheezed them out though his pain. What he did get out barely affected the Malfoy heir. Draco had one solitary cut on his cheek but he knew the boy hardly felt it as he didn't even flinch or stutter through a curse that caused Parkinson's collar bone to shatter and several major muscles to come severed. His screams were loud and high pitched as he felt his bones break and his muscles tear. Had never felt such agony. The Malfoy's fought dirt and they fought hard making them formable and unruly opponents.

"That pain you feel Parkinson will stay with you for a long while," Draco told hims as he lowered his want but kept his shield up. "You will need muggle medicine and surgery to heal you collar bone and the muscles. If any one tries to heal you with magic then the curse will cause sever nerve damage as well." Malfoy told him as his features twisted int a cruel smirk, "And as a reminder for you to never call my girl a whore again I will bestow upon you a gift." Malfoy said his eyes held a glint of malice in them as ha waved his wand, "insatiablis enim familairitem" whit the las flick of Draco's wand lanced felt ht curse was over him. His eyes were with horror as looked into Malfoy's eyes. "The curses as you know can not bed broken unless you are intimate with a disease riddled whore and we both know it can not just be any whore." Draco told him as he leased his shield leaving the pain idled heir to his cursed thought. The man would never be in peace till he slept with his cousin. But only after she contracted several sexual transmitted diseases. Pansy maybe a whore but she was clean whore. Lance will be waiting a long time if ever before he is cured of his constant hard on that no matter what he tries he will never have release.

As he was turning to take on another opponent he was hit with a curse from behind. The curse left a searing and burning pain along his back enough to make him cry out, alerting his cousins of his dilemma.

Coming over to aid Draco the Zabini's covered them fighting off the raging battles around them.

"Damn Draco what did you get yourself into." Caius said as he vanished Draco's top away.

"I'll get you healed up enough to get through the tournament but after that you are going to have to see a healer. This is a particularly nasty wound cousin." Corvin told Draco as he did some complicated wand movements.

"Bloody cowards to attack from behind." Draco mumbled through the pain of his cousins healing charms.

"It was sent by one of the Goyles that much I know." Corvin told him as he helped Draco up.

"The whole lot of them are mine to be dealt with then." Draco told them as he magicked a new uniform on to himself.

And dealt with him he did. Of the three Goyles only one of them was left with minor injuries and that was only because he surrendered causing his family to forfeit the games. The other two Goyle's were left with severed fingers and a multitude of broken bones and cuts. They also endured some nasty mind curses causing them to turn on each other them both to end up unconscious in their own pools of blood. When Draco was satisfied with the state of the Goyle's he turned back to the rest of the games. His wounds bothered him the whole time but he didn't receive another. He barely gave anyone a chance to fire a curse on him and his cousins in his blind rage.


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Our Love

Chapter Fourteen

"Damn you Draco Malfoy. I told you to come back to me in one piece!" Kalista half yelled, half sobbed at him as she set beside his bed in the infirmary.

"I am still in one piece, love." Draco told her, his speech slightly slurred from the pain potions he had received.

"Don't be a smart ass with me Draco! Your back is split-open almost to the damn bone! Your damn pride could have gotten you killed."

"I was perfectly fine love. This can be healed, it has been healed. I got through the first round of the tournament. I doubt they'll get any easier but they shouldn't be as brutal either."

"Well, I sure hope not. This was almost to much. When only reason I kept my eyes open thought the whole thing was because I promised." Kalista told him as she swept the hair from his face that had had fallen into his eyes. "What had you so angry that that brown haired boy?"

"There was many brown haired people out there love."

"The one you fought under the

Draco's face immediately darkened, "He spoke word that never should have been said."

"What did he say?"

"He called you a whore. You are no whore love, a bit of vixen in the sack but no whore because only I have experienced sex with you and only I ever will. NO one calls my girl a whore, he's lucky he escaped with his life."

"Draco-" but he cut her off already knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't Kali. I will follow you anywhere. I know it is to early to be saying all of this, but I know you are it for me." Draco said locking his silver eyes to her very familiar emerald ones. He knew she as hesitant about the progression of their relationship becoming serious. She didn't plane on staying here in England.

And though she stood up to his grandfather about him making his own choices, he knew she didn't want him to leave his family behind either. The only family she had left was her sister,Severus and remus along with their kids. What little family she had left meant every thing to her.

"Draco you know I'm not staying and you also know I haven't been exactly forth coming about who I am and my past." Kalista said as she set up from her chair moving away form his beside. "There can never truly be a serious relationship between us with this dark cloud hanging above us."

"Then tell me what I need to know." Draco said as he forced himself to sit up. The pain was dull now but the new skin on his back felt tight causing him some discomfort.

"You know I can't Draco." Kalista told him as she wrapped her arms around herself as though she was trying to keep herself together.

"Can't or Won't Kalista? I understand you secret are you own and I am willing to let yo tell them in you own time. I don't want to push you in to telling me but I can't keep letting them get in the way of us either."

"Us? As much as I would love for there to be an 'us' Draco, we both know our responsibilities lay elsewhere. You to you family me to protecting what's left of mine."

"Why won't yo let me shoulder some of your burdens?" Draco asked as he got up from his bed to stand before her. "Why Won't you let me protect you? I would do everything in my power to protect you." He told her as he lightly caressed her cheek.

"Because I love you entirely too much to let you should my burdens." Kalista said ash moved away from him. "And I think for both our sakes we need to stop what ever it is between us."

"Kalista please-" but his words were cut off by his mother entering the room.

"Draco darling what are you doing up out of bed?" Narcissa exclaimed as she rushed into the room to push him back in to the bed giving Kalista her chance to escape.

"Mother please stop." Draco said as he tried to get around her so he could go after Kalista.

"Draco you should be resting." His mother told him as she continued to push him back towards his bed.

"No, I should be going after Kalista. But by now she held up in her dorm." Draco said in exasperation as he tiredly collapsed on this bed. He was worn out from the first round of the tournament his injury, the potions, and his fight with Kalista left him drained.

"You two had a fight?" his mother asked as she took the seat that once been occupied by Kalista.

"Yes," Draco answered tiredly.

"About what?"

"Her secrets. I don't mind her having them, hell I could live without ever knowing them, but they are keeping her closed off from me. That I can't live with. Knowing that her past keeps us from becoming more and making her run form me is painful. So very painful."

"Draco," his mother begun as she took his hand into hers. "You just met this girl, maybe this is for the best."

"NO mother it isn't. I know she's if for me. I know that if I can't get her to open up to me and trust me never to her then I'll lose her. Losing her is not an option."

"You love her even after this short amount of time."

"Mother than I could ever describe to you."

"Then fight for her Draco. She means to much to you for you to let her go. Let her know you will do anything to protect here."

~*~HPDM~*~

When Kalista reached her dorm she was happy to see Krista wasn't there. She need a moment to herself to pull herself together. Ending things with Draco wasn't something she planned on doing at least not now. But it was for the best. There feelings for each other were getting to deep to fast.

She couldn't let thing between them continue especially when when knew that if he knew the truth then he would never feel for her as he does now. She had deceived him, tricked him into feeling for he. She was completely and utter ashamed of herself for what she don't to him.

Since it was still to early for them to leave she wasn't going to mention anything to Krista about it. And the fact that her sister wasn't enjoying her time with Blaise, she count ruin it so soon for her. So she'll wait till the holidays when they originally planned to leave.

She was pulled form her musing when she heard a knock at her door. She knew who it was she could feel him even though the was a good twelve feet form her and on the other side of the door.

"I know you are in there Kalista Just as you knew it was me when I knocked." Draco said through the door. "While I wish you will open the door so we can talk face to face I know that Won't happen. So I'll just tell you this through this godforsaken door. I love you. I don't know why and I don't know how it happened so damned fast but I love you. I know you will try to use the excuse that we are 17 and don't know what love is, but I do. I have grown up around true love my entire life. I have seen it between my parents and my grandparents. And I know you haven't grown up around love since you parents died. And the only love you see is that between Sev and Remus. And their love isn't something you have been around a lot either. So you probably don't know what to look for. SO I'm going to tell you. When my father walks into a room I can tell by the look on my mothers face. There is this smile that plays on her lips and the glowing her eyes. Happiness. My grandfather knows what my grandmother is telling him without so much a s word spoken or eye contact. But you can practically hear the silent 'I Love You' he sends back to here in the brilliant smile that thrown in her direction. Uncle Sev and Remus they orbit around each other like two magnets. When Remus moves and inch Sev will move two just to make sure he is close enough if the werewolf needs him." Draco told her. She could practically hear his smile as eh talked about the love between his family. She was in tears fro the beginning she knew by the time he was dong she wold be a sobbing mess.

"And us baby we have own tells as well." Draco said resting his head on the door. "I can feel your eyes on me from across a room, It sends my heart in to overdrive. The sound of you laughter makes my heart stutter and fills me with happiness because you are happy. Did you know you talk in you sleep love? Did you know you always sigh out my name followed by a light smile on you lips. Most night I can't go to sleep unless I hear and see you do that. My first and last thoughts of the day is of you and how to make you smile and laugh everyday. Because I may not know much abut you but I know you don't do enough of either.

For every smile and laugh you make completes me. For every tear you shed I'll shed my own. All your pains and burdens are mine as well love, even when you won't share them. I love you no matter you faults. I love you no matter your secrets. So even if you don't open this door so I can hold you in my arms know that I'm not giving up on us love. You can be as stubborn as a mule but I am a Malfoy love. At the end I'll have you back with me, secrets and all. I'll always love you."

She knew his word were true he would never give up he would do whatever he could to win her back. Nothing she did would deter him even leaving because he would follow. The only option she had was to break his heart but even that may be for nothing if he saw through it.

She never did open her door just as Draco knew she wouldn't he hadn't excepted her to even after pouring his heart out before many of his shocked housemates.

~*~HPDM~*~

"You can't cut me off!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald your service are obviously no longer needed if you aren in communication with Harry or Hermione. Paying you to be Potter's friend is a mute point now." Dumbledore said calmly as he set down across from Ron.

"You promised 80 galleons a year for severn years. I want my last installment. Harry no longer being in contact with me isn't my fault. I warned you that you little games with him were no longer subtle. You would listen blew you cover and most likely mine. I will not be denied what is mine Dumbledore. I want my last payment in full at the end of the year or I'll go to the Aurors about your illegal activities."

"You dare to threaten me boy!" Dumbledore said angrily as he stood from is chair. "You know it Won't take much for me to destroy you."

"You do so and all your dirty deeds will be spread all over the Daily Prophet. I may be poor Dumbledore and a little less connected than you but I have connections in all the right places. My father has some very important friends you kill or harm me in any way, everything that you ever thought you kept a secret will be splatter carouses the wizarding world." Ron told Dumbledore calmly as he stood from his seat.

Ronald Weasley's ability to gleam information out of almost anything and his knack for strategizing was the reason Dumbledore hired him. His act of jealous and clueless best friend had been just that, an act.

He may not have been as smart as his 'friends' but he knew enough to survive and to get what he wanted. Growing up in a house with 6 siblings had ensured that. And his father Arthur was well connected. Not as connected as Albus or the Malfoys but enough to cause Dumbledore to falter. Arthur's work at the ministry helped him gain many of those connections.

Even when the most powerful Wizards tried to deny their interest in muggle objects some did dabble without some understanding of what they were dabbling in. Arthur wasn't a man to except bribes but he was a man to show leniency and believed in second chances. Some of his connections have been subject to his leniency. They didn't owe the family a life debt but many wizarding family lived by a code of honor. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours.

"I see we have an understanding Dumbledore." Ron said to him when he saw the headmaster back off. "And you may make plans to block my attempts of exposing you but we both know who hold the control over the Daily Prophet and who is very close to the Lovegoods. Both individuals would love to see you crash and burn even if they don't particularly like me."

"I see you have covered all of your bases." Dumbledore said coldly as he set back down in his seat.

"You and everyone else may think me to be a fool Dumbledore but I'm not. I've known for a long time that you can't be trusted. I have covered my bases and I want what is mine." Ron told Dumbledore before he left the headmaster's office.

"Dammit!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he threw his bowl of lemon drops across the room to have it shatter against the wall. All his plans were crashing down around him. If he didn't get everything back under his control soon nothing would be salvageable and his life work will be in ruin.

He needed to figure out away to get his people back under his thumb. He for the life of him couldn't realize how he lost so many. First it was Remus and Severus. When the relationship between the two of them grew stronger the werewolf's loyalties fell to the potions master. He knew he would be walking a tight rope with that. One wrong move Severus loyalties would have fell to Voldemort with him Remus. And since Remus could never really part from his Pseudo-God son and his best friend Sirius he would persuade them to follow him.

But with the Death of Black he had somehow lost the trust of Remus and Harry. Both had begun to see through his web of deceit. But at that stage they didn't want to believe that the man they had placed their trust in would or ever could deceive them.

He knew the way to get his power back was to somehow regain the trust of Potter. But he didn't know how to go about that when he could get Severus or Remus to talk to him. They were his key to Potter he would do what he must to get them to talk to him.


	18. Chapter Fifteen: A Secret Told

Chapter 15

It had been six days since Kalista lasted talked to Draco. During that time she vigorously worked on the clothes that he commissioned her to make. While their personal relationship had come to an end their business one was still there. But that didn't make her any less nervous as she made her way to Draco's room with the dress and shoes.

She had just Finish making them last night wanting tie up loose ends in both sides of their relationship. It took her five minutes to pull herself together to knock on his door. During that time she was debating if she should made Krista bring them. But she knew her sister would never go for it. While she understood why she broke things off things off with Draco she didn't enjoy Kalista making herself miserable.

When she felt herself calm enough she knocked on Draco's door. It didn't take him long to answer but his appearance left her flushed and heated to her core. He was in his pajama pants with no shirt leaving his chiseled chest exposed. she was ogled him heavily and form the cocky smirk on his face she could tell he knew how much he still affected her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Kali?" he drawled out as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I came to drop off your mother's dress along with the shoes" Kalista told him as she held the garment bag out to him.

"Bring it in I want to see it before you leave." Draco told her stepping aside so she would have room to enter.

Kalista cautiously walked into Draco's room she didn't exactly trust herself to be alone with him especially here. the memory of their first nigh was still fresh on her mind. Just thinking about it wasn't helping so she had to shake it off before she pounced on hims and had her wicked way with him.

"I completed it to your exact specifications. When you give it too her it will need some adjustments since you didn't give me any specific on her size. You can just call on me and I'll come to do them." She told him as she took the dress from the garment bag.

"You are still spending Christmas at the manor. Mother has already made the arrangements." Draco told her as she looked the dress over.

"Draco I don't think that is a good idea. You know that Krista and I are leaving after the holidays." Kalista told him as she wrapped her arms around herself as though she was trying to hold herself together.

"You don't have to leave you can just stay then there won't be an issues" Draco told her as she shifted his gaze back con her "This is beautiful work by the way."

"I'm not staying in Great Britain Draco." Kalista said completely ignoring his last statement. "It is not entirely safe for my sister and I."

''I will protect you and Krista From anything and anyone. You won't have to worry

about your safety."

''And how long would that last? Just long enough for you to know everything? I won't set myself

or my sister up for that."

"If you would just tell me everything you wouldn't have to worry about any of that. I'm not going anywhere. I don't know why you don't realize that"

"It isn't your responsibility to protect me Draco and I won't make it yours either. If I had realized that you would be this stubborn and involved I would have never got involved with you. You deserve so much more than what I can give you"

"Who made you feel so undeserving and unloved that you clearly can't see what you are worth or why someone would care enough about you. I want to meet this person so I can beat the bloody shit out of them. Whether or not you choose involve yourself with wouldn't have mattered. As soon as you walked through those door I knew the world and even beyond it. That is what we Malfoy's do. And for you I'll do it in a heartbeat''

"Then you are a Fool, Malfoy"

''Fool or not I'll stand by my word."

"Just let me go Draco. You have a duty to your family and to yourself chasing me around the would isn't going to get any of that accomplished . I can barely stand by my own duties Draco. I won't drag you down with me. So if you really do care about me Draco just let me go." Kalista sad as tears streamed down her face.

"It is because I do love you Kali that I can't let you go" Draco told her as held her tear stained face in his hands. "Whatever demons hunt you and burden you they do the same to me. I may not know everything a out you past and if you have your way I'll never know. I am okay not know in all of your secrets but if they are keeping you from me you have to tell me and let me decide whether or not it is too much for me. But I can guarantee you that nothing you say to me going to change the way I feel about you. Let me love you pleas for the both our sakes let me in. I'll protect you from anything and anyone that would cause you harm."

Finally Draco could see her let down some of her walls. There was an extensive silence between them as Kalista she gazed into Draco's eyes.

"My sister and I have different parents we just blended our stories together so it would be less of a lie." Kalista told him as she pulled way from Draco.

"So you two aren't really sisters?" Draco asked her.

"Yes and no."

"You used magic." Draco stated as he watched her hold herself. He would have loved to hold her himself but he knew if he did she would close back up. "Dark magic."

"No dark magic, not really. The magic that helped me and my sister changed us co completely no one we knew before can recognize us. Our enemies have look us dead in the face and didn't know they were so close to their targets."

"When you told me before that we have already met, who were you to me?" As soon as he asked he know he shouldn't. She was beginning to close herself up again.

"I can't answer that Draco."

"Then don't. Tell me about your parents."

"I knew really knew them. They were killed in the first war with the dark lord. When they died I was sent to live with my mother's family. They hated me and the fact that I had magic. They constantly tried to beat the magic out of me. By the time I was 10 my cousin and uncle was doing more than beating me. I lost my virginity to my uncle when I was 11 just before coming to school. Every summer my abuse would get worse and worse and I hid it because the one adult I expected to care and remove me for the abusive environment didn't instead he kept sending me back. If he didn't care then I thought no one else would so I stayed silent just taking the abuse and eventually became my own abuser not really caring what happened to me. Drugs, sex, alcohol. You name it I have probably done it. Until I was given a second chance this new identity every part of m was healed as though it never happened. But I still had to hide who I was before I had my chance to escape. And during the time in hiding my past still hunted me and effected me but once I was freed it has hunted me less and less no more panic attacks or nightmares. And I thought it was because I was free but it wasn't. It was because of you. These past weeks without you has brought the nightmares bak and the panic attacks. With you I know I am safe and I can be myself. I am happy and comfortable with you. But is that comfort that will get me killed. I don't think to protect myself and my sister when I am around you. I can't have that Draco. I can't be the cause of getting Krista killed because I have forgotten where I am, because I have forgotten to protect us."

"When you are with me you don't have to worry about your safety nor your sisters. I will protect you from it all. Malfoy's protect their own. Your safety would be my responsibility " Draco told her as he took her into his arms. "Tell me who dare to hurt you and I ill make sure they pay for it."

"I can't Draco. I'm not ready to talk about it. And please don't repeat any of this to anyone."

"I swear on my family magic that what we have talked about today will not leave this room." Draco told her.

"Thank you Draco." Kalista told him.

"No need to thank me Kali. Your secrets will always be safe with me. Keep that in mind when you are ready to tell me more about you."

~*~HPDM~*~

The last sever days Draco has been keeping Kalista close, not because he is afraid that she would run but because he know that would close herself back up. Everyday he coaxed her into telling him more about her past. Her past he learned was very painful and had very few comforts. And for a long period of her life she carried the burden on her own without telling Krista because she wasn't sure she could trust her sister. She had feared that Krista had betrayed her as her other friend had.

Who she was running from he still didn't know no did he know who she and Krista really were. But he had a feeling that before they changed their lives they went Hogwarts since Kalista told him that she knew him before but they could have known each other from anywhere. She and her sister could come from anywhere so unless she actually told him who she was he would never know for sure. He was beginning to think that is what she really wanted for him to never know who she really was.

"I wasn't alway who I am today." Kalista told him as they set in from of his fireplace. She hadnt allowed him to touch her or hold her since that day five days ago when she first told him some of her story.

"I know."

"I dont think you understand Draco" She said quietly.

"Then help me understand."

"I was a boy." She told him so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "A very unhealthy traumatized boy."

Draco sat there stunned. Of all the things she could tell him this was the last he expected. He knew magic could do may things but to turn a boy into a girl was not one he imagined. He know with polyjuice a temporary change was possible but that only last for an hour at time before you had to dose yourself again. Kalista never did so around her him and he spent hours at at time with her.

He knew was on the run form someone but to change you identity so completely he was left dumbfounded.

"It was an honest accident when it happened." she told him as she stared into the flames. "I was redoing one of my potions the first I had ruined during my regularly scheduled class so the professor allowed me to come back and try again only this time I ruined it again. I was going to dispose the ruined potion but I never got to. I tripped and the cauldron went flying poring the contents all over my body. The pain was agonizing and it last for hours before leaving me with this body. This was my way our a secret my enemies didn't know about. So when the time for me to make my escape I could do so without them ever knowing without ever being caught."

"How did you keep this from your enemies sure the professor and the mediwizard would have told." Draco asked his voice still filled with is shock.

"No they were sworn to secrecy. They knew my circumstances, they knew what this would mean for me. Freedom and a chance to have a life, follow my dreams, fall in love." She told him focusing on him. "Though my past still haunts me most of it died with the boy I used to be. And the rest it being healed and repaired by the man I am in love with."

"You know this doesn't change what I feel for you but I just need some time to process this."

"I understand that Draco." Kalista said as she stood from the floor. "When you have had enough time to process all of this you know where to find me. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight love." He told her quietly as she left his room.

Tonight he had a lot to think about. While he was happy that she shared this with him it was a lot and a turning point in their relationship. He knew that he still loved her and always would, but he need to take in everything and be okay with it all.

He could really tell from the way she carried herself this was one piece of her past she was very afraid to share he wasn't going to crush her by rejecting her. His intention was to purely make her feel loved and more confident in herself. She may have been male in her past but what she is now wasn't by chance and she never meant to deceive him. She told him from the beginning she had secrets he could hold anything against her. But damn this was a lot for him to take in.

Hopefully by tomorrow afternoon his mid would be settled and he could have his girl back in his arms.


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Epiphany

Chapter Sixteen

"You are awfully quite tonight Kali." Krista told her as they set around their bedroom.

"I told Draco about me being a boy." Kalista told her sister.

"How did he take it?" Krista asked as she watched her sister.

"Okay I guess. He told me he needed some time to process the information, which I understand. It's a lot to take in."

"Then why are you moping?" Krista asked as she moved to sit closer to her sister.

"Because he may decide it is too much and decides to leave. I wouldn't blame him. All the baggage I am carrying around can be alto for one person to deal with. Hell ever for me it is a lot to deal with"

"I don't think he'll leave you Kalista. The boy is miserable without you. He has told you before that nothing from you past would change wore he felt about you."

"Words are useless actions are what proves honesty." Kali said solemnly. All her past let downs coming through on her words.

"And has he given you any reason to doubt his words?"

"No but it always comes."

"Don't do that Kali." Krista said firmly to her sister.

"Don't do what?"

"Push him away before you give him the chance to proves himself. That boy loves you and form what I keeping hearing Malfoys don't let anything come between them and their loved ones. Malfoys fall hard and they don't stop loving their chosen spouses."

"I'm not his spouse." She said quietly as she set back in her seat pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"But you are his chosen. He chose you before he knew you secrets he'll choose you again now that he knows. Don't doubt his love for you Kalista."

"I don't doubt that he loves me, I only doubt that it will be enough for him to over look everything. This is only a portion of my past told, what happens when he learns more? What happens when he learns who we really are? He hated the old me before all of this when he finds out he'll feel as though I doped him."

"He didn't hate you Kali. He just didn't know how to react and respond with you. You were an enigma to him. Something he couldn't figure out because you were never open with him. Neither of you had a chance to be open with each other. Life pulled you both in different directions. And when things finally settled you were too wounded physically, mentally, and emotionally to accept any new relationships into you life. Hell you had to worry about the relationships you already had in you life. Draco never hated you love he just didn't know how to heal old wounds."

"You are right. I am just filled with so much doubt right now Krista. That I don't know what to make of any of it. Our lives are completely different from what they once were. Our past still haunts us but it'll never catch us long as we keep being smart. But that's another thing letting him in I feel as though I am putting you at risk. I got you into this mess I should be making sure nothing ever endangers you."

"Do you dare put your happiness on hold because of that silliness." Krista told her firmly as she caught her sisters eyes. "I can protect myself and you didn't get me into anything I chose it. Draco would never let anything happen to either of us. You are safe to be happy with him Kali. Of all the men in this world you are the safest when you are with him. He can and will protect you from anything, don't you ever doubt that again. The Malfoys are a very powerful family in more ways than one. I don't fear for your safety or for mine so you shouldn't either." Krista told her as she pulled her sister into a hug. "Be happy and leave all of the rest behind us Kali."

"He has to come back for me first." Kali sighed out as she turned her gaze away from her sister.

"He'll always come for you." Krista spoke firmly. If there was one thing she was sure of it was Draco's love for her sister.

~*~HPDM~*~

"What's on you mind cousin?" Corvin asked Draco. He had entered Draco's room five minutes earlier yet had not been acknowledged by his cousin. He wasn't even sure Draco was aware he was in the room.

Pulled from his musings Draco answered his cousin, "Kali and I had a very informative talk today."

"Oh what about?" Corvin asked curiously.

"That I can not tell you and even if I could I would not. She just blew my mind with all that she told me."

"Does it change what you feel about her? If it was so mind blowing it had to alter something in your relationship."

"It altered a lot, it changed everything I thought I knew about her."

"Does it make you love her less?"

"No cousin the exact opposite. I love her more today than I did yesterday. I want her and need her more than I wanted or needed anteing in my entire life. My need to protect and lover her is so intense I can not even describe it to you. She has been through hell and back and still she keeps fighting her demons off. I have never admired someone more for their bravery and courage and their will to live than I do Kalista. I do not know everything about what she has been through and I probably never will but I know enough to know no matter what she tells me no matter what she shows me that I will love and want her always."

"Does she know that?"

"No, not yet." Draco said as he rose from his spot on the floor in front of his fireplace. "But she is about to."


End file.
